Always Love You
by StarTeen2000
Summary: Sasuke dumps Naruto for Sakura, leaving him heartbroken. However, the blonde gets approached by a handsome man, who quickly confesses his love to him. He moves in with Naruto and starts to heal his wounds, until Sasuke returns into Naruto's life, trying to win back his heart. ItaNaru, slight KibaHina. WARNING: Yaoi smut. AU and OOC
1. Cheering Up and Meeting Up

**HELLO PEOPLEZ! Starteen2000 here and today I'm here with another yaoi fanfic, but it's not a Hetalia Fic. This time it's gonna be Naruto and the pairings gonna be ItaNaru (Itachi x Naruto)!**

* * *

I do NOT own Naruto or any of the material related to the series.

**Title: Always Love You**

**Pairing: ItaNaru (Itachi x Naruto)**

**Rating: M for hard sex, and cursing**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura bashing, and Uke!Naruto and Seme!Itachi**

**Summary: Sasuke dumps Naruto for Sakura, breaking his heart. However, the blonde gets approached by a handsome man, who quickly confesses his love to him. He moves in with Naruto and starts to heal his wounds, until Sasuke returns into Naruto's life, trying to win back his heart.  
**

ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY

**Chapter One: Cheering Up and Meeting Up**

Naruto Uzumaki was in his warm and cozy penthouse apartment and he was laying on a big sofa, curled in a ball. The lights were off and the TV was blaring loudly. Naruto looked depressed, no he was hurt...hurt by the man he loved for 4 years, Sasuke Uchiha, who left him for...her. He remembered his cold and heartbreaking words, which ravaged his mind.

_I don't love you anymore, Naruto. I love Sakura and will always love her. It's over._

Naruto's heart froze and his pure blue eyes glistened, as he was in the verge of crying. Then suddenly, he hears knocking on the door. "Go away," he said. "Naruto-kun! It's me, Hinata!" a female voice called out. She was Hinata Hyuuga and she happens to be Naruto's best friend. Dressed in a blue long dress and white cardigan, Hinata kept on knocking on the door, "Naruto-kun. You've been cooped up in your apartment for 3 months now. Can you at least please open the door?" she asked.

"No, now leave me alone," Naruto moaned.

Hinata sighed, "Naruto..." she whispered.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!" a male voice called out. Hinata turns around and there shes saw her boyfriend, who happens to be Naruto's best friend as well: Kiba Inuzuka. Dressed in his "bad boy" attire, Kiba walks up to Hinata. "Did Naruto come out?" he asked and the white-eyed beauty shook her head. "No. He won't even come open the door," she answered. "He's taking this break-up way too hard."

Kiba growled, "Seriously? He's still upset about that?!" he hissed.

"Yes, he still upset. Maybe trying to cheer him up isn't such a good idea," Hinata replied with a sigh. Kiba in the other hand growled even more and stormed up to the door.

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS UP!" he snarled, banging at the door. But Naruto didn't budge, all Kiba heard was "Go away." from the blonde. "NARUTO!" Kiba yelled as he kept on banging until Hinata walked up to him. "Kiba-kun! It's no use!" she said. "Naruto-kun's not going to open the door. I think it be best if we leave him alone."

"No! I'm not gonna let my idiot best friend, who I saw as a brother mope around because of what happened!" Kiba roared until he backs up from the door and dashes forwards in a sprint. "W-what are you doing?!" Hinata cried out. "HYAH!" Kiba yelled out as he opens the doors in brute force with a flying kick, causing Naruto to jerk up and see Kiba and the rage coming from his eyes. "Kiba! Why did you-"

"Naruto! Why the fuck are you still moping about that bastard?!" Kiba yelled and Naruto just sat there, staring at his fuming friend. He didn't say anything hung his head down.

"Answer me, dammit! Why are you still crying about him?! He did nothing but hurt you and took advantage of you!" Kiba snarled as venom was filled inside his words. Naruto whirled around, "Because I'm been with him for 4 years and did nothing but try to be good to him! That's why!" he shouted back with sadness coming out of his voice. "And now, he's gone!"

Kiba got even more angrier as steam began to pour out of his ears, "Ooh...the nerve of him! I swear, if I ever see him again, I'll make sure he NEVER sees another light of day again!" he fumed. Hinata walked up to her furious boyfriend, "Kiba-kun, please go outside and calm down. Let me talk to Naruto-kun," she said.

Kiba growls, "Fine," he said and walks out of the apartment.

Hinata sighed and turned to Naruto, "Naruto-kun. I know Kiba-kun has a bad temper and all, but he's right. You can't just sit around moping about Sasuke. He's nothing but an arrogant asshole and you deserve way better," she said.

"But Hinata-"

"Please, Naruto. I understand that you've been with him for 4 years, but you need to get over him. You have a life ahead of you," Hinata replied. "Forget about Sasuke and just move on."

"Hinata..." Naruto replied as his female friend looked into his shining blue eyes. He didn't want to listen to her, but she was right and so was Kiba. Now that Sasuke walked out on him, it was time for Naruto to move on. He lets out a sigh and looked at Hinata, "Okay...but if I ever see Sasuke-" he said but was cut off.

"Don't worry, if Sasuke ever returns, Kiba-kun would take care of him," Hinata replied and Naruto smiled softly. "Alright," he said and Hinata smiled, "Good. Now, go get dressed. We have a night to enjoy," she said and Naruto heads to his bedroom to get out of his pajamas. Soon, Kiba soon walks in and Hinata whirls around, "Did you cool off?," she asked.

Kiba sighed, "Yeah," he said. "Sorry, Hinata-chan. I just hate seeing Naruto sad and depressed."

"I know, but I already taken care of it," Hinata said.

"Well, where is he now?" Kiba asked and soon the bedroom door opens and Naruto comes out with fresh and clean clothes. "Well, you look sharp," Hinata mused with a smile on her face and Naruto smiled softly, "It's nothing flashy, Hinata," he said.

"At least it's better than nothing," the beauty replied and Naruto chuckled softly.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba called out and the blonde turned to his dog-loving friend. "You sure you're all right now?" he asked.

Naruto nods, "I'll be okay. Hinata talked me out of it after all," he said and Kiba smile, "Okay, I'm still gonna kill Sasuke for what he's done to youd and the beauty chuckled. "Naruto-kun, ready to have some fun?" she asked, glaring at Naruto.

"Ready, when you are," Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY

The three went on a subway and they arrived a humongous amusement park, where it had many rides, games, and of course delicious carnival food. "Konoha World," Naruto whispered. "One of the most greatest theme parks here in Konoha." The blonde lets out a sigh, until Kiba began to nudge him, "Something wrong, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, no! No, nothing's wrong. Just thinking out loud, that's all," Naruto answered with a goofy chuckle.

"Well, then. Let's have some fun, huh?" Kiba said with an excited tone and the blonde nods, "Yeah," he said. Kiba grabs Naruto by the hand and dashes off. "Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun! Don't leave without me!" Hinata cried out, running after the two boys.

After a hours of riding rides and playing many carnival games, Hinata and Kiba sat down on the bench. Naruto glanced at the couple, "Man, you guys sure are worn out from all those rides and games, huh?" he asked them. "Yeah, but it was worth it, dude," Kiba said and Hinata nodded, "Oh, and are you feeling okay now, Naruto-kun?" she asked. The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I'm starting to feel better," he said and lets out a stretch. "Oh, man!" he grunted.

"You know, all that excitement sure made me hungry, how about some grub?" Kiba asked and Hinata giggled, "You just took the words right out of my mouth," she said. "Naruto?"

"Nah. Not hungry right this second. You two lovebirds go on ahead," Naruto replied. "I'll catch up with you later on."

"Suit yourself," Kiba mused and dashes off with Hinata holding his hand. The blonde sighed and walked towards the other side of the amusement park where he sees a beautiful view of the ocean and the rising moon. The soft ocean winds fluttered in the air, caressing the boy's baby soft skin. "The breeze feels so nice, I feel like staying up here for a while," he whispered as the wind kept on sailing through his face. He could feel his heart, slowly warming up and the agonizing past of him being heartbroken fading in his mind. However, he wasn't aware that faint footsteps was heard in the background and grows louder and louder, approaching the blonde.

"Hey, Naruto," a male voice called out, but Naruto ignored the call as he kept on dazing off.

"Naruto..." the voice called out again, but still... Naruto hasn't moved one muscle. Soon a smirk appeared and footsteps approached the blonde from behind. His hand grabs the blonde's ass and squeezes it, causing Naruto to snap back into reality, letting out a high-pitched yelp. He whirled around in anger.

"Hey, what the hell are you-"

As he turned around, he stopped at his tracks and sees a tall man with dark red eyes and black hair tied in a low ponytail. He had a semi-muscular build and is wearing a denim vest with a green camouflage t-shirt, a pair of denim jeans, black leather fingerless gloves, and black and white sneakers. He also had a brown guitar strapped around his back. A smile was on his face.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki," the man said. "At last we meet."

Naruto was infatuated of how the man looked. His heart began to pound and his face started to blush. "_Damn! This guy hot as fuck!_" he thought, but soon snaps back into reality. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Well, I supposed that you've known my younger brother," the man replied and Naruto looked confused. "Younger brother?"

"You know...Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha," the man answered. Naruto was still confused as he began to stare at the man. But when he remembered the name, Uchiha... it hit him. "Wait a minute, are you saying that your last name is Uchiha, too?!" he cried out as he began to flinch a bit. The man nodded, "That's right... my name is Itachi Uchiha, and I'm Sasuke's older brother," he introduced. "And man, you sure look sexy tonight."

Naruto blushed, "W-what? That's a lie! You know you don't like me that much!" he blurted out.

"Don't be so absurd, I do think you're sexy. To tell you the truth, there's something I have been wanting to tell you," Itachi replied and takes a deep breath. "I've been thinking about you a lot, Naruto and I really, really like you," he said, but the blonde turned away.

"You're lying," he said suddenly.

"No, it's the truth, Naruto! I really do like you and I came all the way here to show how much I care about you," Itachi answered and Naruto shook his head. "Liar," he replied.

"You still don't believe me? Well then I'm gonna have to prove it to you," Itachi said with an evil grin and takes out his iPhone and went to his pictures. Naruto turns around and walked to the raven's iPhone and is eyes start to widen. "N-no way!" he said. All of the pictures Itachi had taken were all images of Naruto! From school to him sleeping and even relaxing in the hot-tub. His face started to pale. "Okay... that's just creepy and insane," he said and Itachi chuckled, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have to show it to you to prove how much I like you," he replied.

"I see..." Naruto answered softly.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, nothing. Since you're an Uchiha," the blonde muttered and Itachi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "What happened?"

Naruto sighed, "Well, Sasuke... he … he dumped me 3 months ago, for the home wrecking bimbo named Sakura," he said a bit sadly and that began to hit Itachi like if he was punched in the lung.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, he thinks Sakura's more attractive than me and I'm nothing but a burden to him, not to mention a sex toy," Naruto replied. "I tried my best to make him happy, but he always pushing me away, ignoring me as if I was nothing. And I didn't do anything to mess up the relationship."

Itachi couldn't believe it... his brother, his flesh and blood, tossed Naruto like garbage just to be with some attention-whoring bimbo. The older man walked up and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "I'm so sorry, Naruto," he said. "Don't be... he decided to be with her so... he can be with her," Naruto answered as he feels his eyes starting to moist from the pre-tears.

"Hey, don't be so down," Itachi replied. "Hey, why don't I play you a song?"

Naruto looked up wiping his tears, "Song? You're a musician?" he asked and Itachi nodded, "Yeah, I am," he said and took out his guitar and starts playing a beautiful melody. Naruto did nothing but listen to this older man play his heart out from his guitar, strumming every string that released every perfect note, that went into Naruto's head as his heart began slowly break away from the cold ice. He blushed as he looked at Itachi's expression when he played his guitar and how his eyes glued to him. Itachi soon ends his song with a final strum and Naruto was blown away.

"Amazing, just amazing," Naruto said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it, Naruto," Itachi answered. "Been a musician since I was in junior high. Music had been my passion all my life."

"Really?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded as he played with the strings on his guitar, "I was in a band in college called Akatsuki with my friends and I was the lead singer. We got popular after we performed at a talent show, and lots of girls became attracted to us and tried to ask us out," he said with a chuckle. "Although, I love being a popular musician and all... but what I really wanted is to see you."

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause...I'm in love with you," Itachi confessed and walked up to the blonde grabbing his hand, making him blush more red. "Ita-sama...," he said but then shakes his head, "But don't you think I'm a little young for you?" he asked.

"I don't think so. How old are you?" Itachi purred.

"Eighteen," Naruto answered.

"That's not a bad age for a cutie like you," the older Uchiha chuckled. "I'm twenty-five, by the way."

"T-t … twenty-five?!" Naruto blurted out and Itachi nodded, "That's right, but age is nothing but a number, right?" he asked.

"Yeah but-" Naruto answered until Itachi got closer to him, "Good, now as I was saying... I'm in love with you, and all I want to do is make you happy... happier than a celebrity who wins an Oscar award," he said and the blue-eyed blonde's heart began to pound faster and faster. "Ita-sama... this is so sudden," he said.

"I know, Naruto," Itachi whispered, "But I can't hold on to my feelings anymore. I wanna be with you." Itachi got closer and closer to Naruto, getting ready to kiss him.

"Oi!" called out an angry voice, causing Naruto to look up. He sees a fuming Kiba marching up to him and Itachi, breaking the pair apart. Kiba gave the older Uchiha a fiery glare, "Hey, pal, who the fuck do you think you are?" he growled. "Whoa! Easy there, tiger. I'm just talking to Naruto, that's all!" Itachi stammered out. "Not only that, how the fuck do you know who he is?" the dog-boy hissed.

"I've been knowing him, thank you very much," Itachi replied with a smirk. "In fact, he's very my type."

Naruto blushed and Kiba growled, "You bastard!" he growled and grabbed Itachi by the shirt, "You think that you can seduce Naruto just to get what you want?!" he yelled.

"Seduce?! I will never do a selfish thing!" Itachi blurted out. "And can you please let go of my shirt?" "Oh! You're startin' to piss me off!" Kiba hissed.

"Kiba, stop! He's not the guy you think he is!" Naruto cried out and Kiba whirled to the blonde, "Do you honestly think you would fall for this bastard?!" he fumed.

"He's not a bastard, okay?" Naruto huffed and Itachi nodded, "Yeah, I'm not a bastard," he added and Kiba snarled like a rabid dog, "Shut up!" he growled as if he was getting ready to throttle Itachi. Hearing the commotion, Hinata walked up to the three boys, "Kiba-kun, what's going on?" she asked.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba gasped, whirling to his girlfriend, followed by Itachi looking up. Hinata gasped, "Hey! You're... you're Itachi Uchiha!" she squealed, blushing a bit and Kiba looked shocked "_What?! This dude is an Uchiha?!_" he gasped mentally. Itachi, frees himself from Kiba's grip and smiled at Hinata, "Yes, I am," he said.

"You used to be the lead singer of Akatsuki! What happened?" Hinata asked.

"We broke up because the college I went was having financial problems. So I've moved back here, to make a fresh start," Itachi mused. "Wait! You're from here?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I'm from here," Itachi replied to the blonde. "Lived here until I graduated high school. And now I'm back, not just to start over, but back to meet you and make you mine."

Naruto blushed once again, "Ita-sama," he said and Kiba growled, "No way, pal! You're not goin' anywhere with Naruto!" he said. "He's already suffered enough and I'm not gonna have him get hurt by snakes like you!" Itachi shook his head, "I'm not the person you think I am," he said.

"That's bullshit!" Kiba snorted, and Itachi smiled, "Come on, my friend. At least try to give me a chance to get to know Naruto," he said.

"No!" Kiba answered. "I won't let you lay one finger on him!"

"Kiba-kun! Please don't smother Naruto-kun!" Hinata scolded. "I'm not!" Kiba answered.

"It sounds like you are," Itachi replied, smiling and Kiba growled and is about to lash at Itachi, but was held back by Hinata. Kiba roared and cursed at Itachi, trying to break free, but Hinata's grip was really strong. "Sorry about that, Itachi-kun. Since Naruto got his heart broken, Kiba-kun has become fiercely protective of him," she said. "It's okay. He told me what had happened," Itachi replied. "And don't worry, I'll make sure he's happy."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you, Itachi-kun," she said and Kiba gave her a glare. "You're gonna let him take advantage of Naruto, just like that?!" he seethed. "Look, Kiba-kun, you can't judge anyone by just looking at them or after finding out who they are. Just give him a chance, okay?" Hinata said sternly and Kiba growled.

"The young lady's right. You can't judge a book by its cover," Itachi said with a sheepish smile and Kiba rolled his eyes, "Tch! Whatever, dude!" he said. "But if you ever do anything to hurt Naruto, I swear I will rip your fucking spine outta you and feed it to Akamaru!"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata scolded.

"Guys, it's okay. Ita-sama won't do anything to hurt me," Naruto said with a smile and then blushed. "Although, it was pretty sudden that he said that he was in love with me."

"WHAT?!" Kiba growled and then glared at Itachi, "YOU ARE FUCKIN' DEAD, UCHIHA!" he hissed and then Itachi grabbed Naruto by the hand, "Come on," he said and takes off with him. Kiba was about to chase the two, but was grabbed by Hinata. She sighed, and then smiled while Kiba unleashed his rage.

"_It's good to see Naruto smiling again_," she thought.

"HINATA-CHAN, LET ME GO! I'MMA KILL HIM!" Kiba roared and Hinata shook her head, "Not until you calm down," she replied and Kiba let's out a large snarl.

**Alright, that's the first chapter of Always Love You. Since I've been looking at some ItaNaru yaoi fics, I thought that I can give this a shot, even though I haven't seen Naruto for a while. Tell me what you think...and if you wanna just bash Sasuke for leaving Naruto to be with Sakura, feel free to...I don't care. Oh, and the sex scenes will occur in the next chapter, so stay tuned.**

**Alright, catch ya later!  
**


	2. Back in Love Again

**HELLO AGAIN! StarTeen2000 here with the second chapter of Always Love You involving the pairing ItaNaru (Itachi x Naruto).**

**Wow, so many reviews! That's just way too amazing! So to repay you guys, I decided to add the second chapter a little early!  
**

**I do NOT own Naruto or of the materials used in this series.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Back in Love Again**

Warning: Hardcore sex scene and foot play

Itachi and Naruto leaves Konoha World and disappear into the large city of Konoha. Naruto looked at Itachi, who held his wrist tight and dragging him without any hesitation. The blonde soon looks down and it began to catch Itachi's eyes. He stops at his tracks and turned around, "Naruto?" he asked. "Are you okay?" "Ita-sama... when you said that you was 'in love with me', you meant what you said, did you?" Naruto asked and the raven smiled, "Of course, Naruto. I already had proved it to you," he said. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Well, when you said that, my gut was telling me that you might be faking it," Naruto replied. It seems that he still has some doubt lingering inside of him.

"Now, why would you think that?" Itachi asked. "Are you still thinking about what had happened between you and my little brother?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah," he admitted. "Even though it's time for me to move on, but I just can't stop thinking about what he had said to me." Itachi shook his head, "Naruto, you are a sweet and handsome young man... and you really need to forget about Sasuke. He did what he did to break your heart and he's a fool for doing that," he replied. "He doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself."

"I know, but I just-"

"I understand that you have been together with him, but he hasn't done anything to make you happy, has he?" Itachi questioned and Naruto sighs, "No... he hasn't," he answered truthfully with a sad look on his face and until Itachi lifted his head up, having the young man stare at his red eyes. "Then, you need to forget about him. I know he's my brother, but like I said he's a fool," Itachi replied. "And you deserve way better."

"But Ita-"

"Let me love you, Naruto," Itachi said. "Let me love you until the day I die."

"Ita-sama, we just met. And you already told me that before Kiba and Hinata popped up," Naruto replied. "I know, but I don't care, Naruto. I've waited for so long to tell you this," Itachi said desperately, shooting a glare at the blonde. "I want you to be happy," he answered. Naruto wanted to protest, but when he saw Itachi's eyes and his expression, he felt like he didn't have the strength. Sure he's an Uchiha, but he's not like Sasuke at all. He's way too much of a gentleman. He sighed, "Ita-sama.." he trailed off. "I...I..."

However, Itachi cupped Naruto's face and kisses him without any warning, causing the blonde's eyes to widen. Itachi breaks the kiss, leaving Naruto shocked and blushing, "Ita-sama..." he gasped.

"Let me love you," Itachi replied, the seriousness coming out of his voice. "I won't let you live your life sad and lonely." Naruto just stared at Itachi for a couple of seconds and he sighs once more. He knew that Itachi had romantic feelings for him and he didn't want to break his heart. He soon came up with an answer. "Alright," he said.

"Really? Will you give me a chance?" Itachi asked, smiling and Naruto nodded, "Yes, Ita-sama. I know how much you wanted to be with me, so I can't turn you down," he said and then pretty soon, Itachi kisses Naruto once again and this time, the blonde just let the raven kiss him before the kiss broke. Itachi licked his lips, "I see you kiss very well," he said.

"T-thanks..Ita-sama...I've been practicing," Naruto replied trying to keep himself from blushing again.

"I can see that," Itachi answered. "You know, it's getting late out here. Why don't we head home so we can begin our first night together?"

"Already?" Naruto asked before Itachi nodded as an answer. "Well, it is getting late, so I can't protest on that. But I have to warn you, my place isn't that tidy," Naruto warned and the older man giggled. "Oh come on, now. How bad can it be?" Itachi asked.

"Bad enough..." Naruto grumbled out.

"Hey, I don't care how messy it is... all I know is that we're going to have a great night together," Itachi chimed and Naruto just smiled until nervousness began to kick in. "_Oh boy..._" he thought.

ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY

**Minutes later...**

Naruto arrives at his apartment with Itachi and they opened the door. Itachi's eyes widened a bit when he saw the inside. Yeah... it was messy alright... from the dishes in the sink to the clothes scattered on the floor. Naruto sighed, "I told you it's not tidy," he said, hanging his head in shame. Itachi chuckled, "It's okay, Naruto. I'm used to it... but we can get to it later," he said as his voice started to change from normal to sexual. "Right now, what we need to do is to get into business."

Itachi presses his lips against Naruto's and let his tongue dance with the the blonde's. The door shuts and the two boys kept on sharing their long and wet kiss with each other before breaking it.

"Come on," Itachi replied and takes Naruto into the bedroom, the only place in the apartment that is ever clean. Itachi pushes him onto the bed and got on top of him. "Do you feel uncomfortable doing this?" the raven asked. Naruto shook his head, "No. Not at all," he said. Itachi smiled and starts kissing Naruto before taking stripping him out of his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Itachi's smile soon changes into a smirk and he starts playing with the blonde's nipples.

"No, Ita-sama...not there," Naruto whimpered.

"How about this?" Itachi asked and started to lick the boy from the nipples to down to his stomach.

"Nnh!"

"Aah..."

Itachi began glance at Naruto's crotch and starts to strip him out of his pants and underwear, showing his cock reaching to full arousal. "Fuck! That is one big cock you got, Naruto," he complimented as a perverted smile began to grow across his face. Naruto didn't say anything but whimper of what will Itachi will do next. The raven began to stroke the blonde's cock, making him moan even louder. "Does that feel good, Naruto?" Itachi asked. "Y-yes, Ita-sama," Naruto replied.

"Well, what about this?" Itachi asked as he started to take his shoes off and cupped Naruto's cock with his feet, and starts caressing and stroking it, making Naruto moaned even louder. "Aaah...Ita..." Naruto gasped. "You like this better?" Itachi purred sexually. "You want me to go faster?" "Nnh..." Naruto moaned and Itachi giggled and began to pump the boy's cock with his feet. "Oh...aah...AAH!"

"How's that?" Itachi now questioned.

"Oh god!" Naruto cried out as he felt his cock getting harder and harder. "I'M CUMMING!" Naruto shrieked and his cock began to shoot out a large load of seed all over Itachi's feet, while some of it spilled all over Naruto's bare chest. The blonde panted in pleasure as he plopped his head onto the pillow. "A lot came out didn't it, Naruto?" Itachi asked until he felt his cock getting aroused. He snickered perversely, and undoes his pants and underwear which revealed a hard cock, already wet from the pre-cum. Naruto looks up and his face began to turn pale when he saw how big Itachi's cock was.

"_Aw fuck! He's gonna kill me with that thing!_" he thought.

Itachi wets his cock and soon slides into Naruto's puckered hole, causing Naruto to slightly flinch in pain. "Ita-sama...your're...hurting me," Naruto winced.

"Just relax, Naruto," Itachi whispered.

"I don't think I can," Naruto huffed.

"Yes, you can. Just relax your body, that way it won't be hurting," Itachi answered and Naruto began to take a deep breath and began to relax his body and the soon the pain started to go away and Itachi was finally in him. The older man started thrusting inside of Naruto, who could hold out the sexual moaning. The bed started to rock back and forth.

"Aah...aah! Ita...sama..." Naruto moaned.

"Don't...resist...Naruto... I won't kill you," Itachi replied, thrusting faster and faster. "Oh, God! You're ass is getting tight so quick, Naruto!" He felt his cock getting squeezed by Naruto's inner muscles as he kept on thrusting. Naruto screamed as he felt Itachi's cock fucking him inside, followed by his cock getting aroused. He knew that the raven was breaking him. He held onto the blanket tight as he felt his cock bobbing.

"I'M CUMMING!" Naruto screamed out loud as seed began to spurt out of his cock, onto his chest, followed by Itachi letting out a large cry as he came inside of Naruto. After getting his cock out of the blonde, he landed on him, as both of the boys panted as sweat ran down their bodies. Itachi ran his hand through Naruto's spiky blonde hair, causing the boy to beam his blue eyes at him. Itachi looked right at him, "Are you alright now, Naruto?" he asked and the blonde nodded slowly, causing the raven to kiss him in the forehead.

"It's gonna be alright, okay?" Itachi answered. "I already told you, I'm not Sasuke. So there's no need to be a gloomy."

"I'm not gloomy," Naruto replied. "Well it looked like you were," Itachi remarked and Naruto sunk his head. "Well, I'm not..." Naruto muttered.

"Look, I already told you that I'm not gonna let you live your life miserable and lonely," Itachi replied. "You're very special, Naruto... and my brother will never understand how special you can be. You mean a lot to me, and I'm gonna make sure that you will never go through hell like you did after what had happened to you back then."

Itachi looked straight into Naruto's eyes, who stared at him softly, "Naruto, you already accepted my feelings, right?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah...I have," he said.

"Then let me repay you," Itachi replied and soon gives Naruto a long and wet kiss, tasting the young blonde tongue with his and like before Naruto just let the older man kiss him until the kiss broke. "I love you, Naruto and I will always love you," Itachi said and those words began to absorb into the blonde's mind. He felt his heart squeeze a bit, but looked straight into Itachi's eyes that shined. "I love you," Itachi said once again.

"I... I love you, too. Ita-sama," Naruto whispered.

"You really mean it?" Itachi asked and Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I mean it. I really mean it," he said and Itachi smiled once again. "Good. Now, are you ready for the next round?" he asked and Naruto yelped, "Next round?" he squeaked and Itachi snickered perversely.

"Oh, God! He's gonna fuck me to death!" Naruto whimpered softly.

**Hours later...**

Naruto's body felt numb and stiff after hours of passionate love. The smell of sex lingered in the air, Itachi had to open the windows to let some air in. The blonde groaned, "Oh, man... my ass is sore as fuck," he slurred out. "But I have to agree, that was the best sex we had," Itachi said with a smiled as he crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Yeah..." Naruto said, but groaned mentally. "_Man, this guy is so damn rough! I don't my ass can take that!" _ Itachi purred as he held on to Naruto tight. The blonde winced a bit, but soon gets comfortable with Itachi's warm and cuddling embrace.

"Naruto..." Itachi trailed off.

"Yes, Ita-sama?" Naruto asked.

"I love you," Itachi replied. "I love you, too Ita-sama," Naruto replied and a small smile appeared on his face. Itachi lets out a soft purr as his embrace starts to warm up Naruto's cold bare body, only to have the two fall asleep naked minutes later.

ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY

**Konoha High School**

Naruto walked through the hallways after hours of classes and his stomach was growling in hunger. As he walked, he looked at some of the students with their boyfriends or girlfriends, who were flirting with each other and couldn't help but blush a bit, thus remembering Itachi's words that lingered in his mind.

_I love you, Naruto and I will always love you._

Although, he let Itachi show his love to him, Naruto still feels that he might end up being heartbroken again... and if that happened, Kiba would go rabid crazy and wind up killing someone. The blonde lets out a sigh and goes up to his locker and places his things inside.

"Um, excuse me," a female snooty voice called out, causing Naruto to stop at his tracks. He turns around and sees a girl with pink hair and green eyes. She happens to be Sakura Haruno, the most popular girl in school as well as the captain on the cheerleading team. "You're blocking my locker, dobe," she replied.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me! You're blocking my locker. Now move," Sakura snorted out and Naruto shook his head and turned away from Sakura, which made her tick a bit. She walked up and slammed Naruto's locker shut, much to the blonde's annoyance. "Hey! What the hell did you do that for?!" he snapped.

"Didn't you hear me, dweeb?! You're blocking my locker!" Sakura snapped back. "But that's no reason for you to slam mine!" Naruto yelled back and Sakura flipped her hair, "Do you really think I care?" she asked. "Man, it's no wonder Sasuke chose to leave you for me."

That began to hit Naruto in the chest a bit, however, he kept a strong face. "Yeah, well you can have him! In fact, I found someone who loves me for who I am!" he said. Sakura scoffed, "What?! Why would someone fall for you? You're nothing but a brainless dork-of-a-loser who loves to eat that disgusting ramen!" she said cruelly. "Well at least I'm not some attention-whoring bitch, who acts like a slut!" Naruto retorted and a popped vein appeared on the pink-haired cheerleader.

She grabs Naruto by the shirt and slams him onto the locker, causing him to scream in pain. "What the fuck did you just call me?!" she hissed.

"You heard me, BITCH! You're nothing but an attention-whoring slut. S-L-U-T Slut!" Naruto smirked back. "You little piece of shit!" Sakura snarled as she balls her hand into a fist and is about to punch Naruto in the mouth. But a hand comes out of nowhere and grabs Sakura's wrist, causing the cheerleader to turn around. There stood a girl with pale blonde hair tied into a ponytail and pale teal eyes wearing sporty clothes. She was Ino Yamanaka and she wasn't very happy when she saw Naruto getting picked on.

"Put Naruto down right now, Sakura," Ino said to the cheerleader coldly. Sakura gave Ino a glare and soon releases Naruto, dropping him onto the floor. "Ow!" he winced.

"What the hell do you want Ino-pig?" Sakura hissed and Ino walked up to her and looked straight into her eyes. "Stay the fuck away from Naruto. Or else..." she said. "You won't be cheerleading ever again once I'm done with you!"

Hearing the venom coming out of Ino's voice, Sakura backs away from Ino and then glares at Naruto before flipping her hair and walking off. Ino sighed and walked up, "Naruto, you okay?" she asked. "Yeah. But you didn't have to butt in," Naruto replied as he got up on his feet and walked up to his locker, putting his books inside before closing it. "Hey, I'm not gonna let that bitch do you like that. Not after what happened to you and that stupid Sasuke," Ino said with a smirk and Naruto chuckled. "You're just like Kiba," he said.

"I'm just looking out for you, that's all," Ino said with a smile. "Oh, and I also heard that you're in a relationship with the lead singer of Akatsuki."

"Yeah... it happened so fast," Naruto replied. "I was kinda shocked when I found out that Ita-sama has fallen in love with me before we even met." Ino giggled a bit, "Well, I'm glad. I was really pissed when I heard about Sasuke breaking your heart," she said and Naruto chuckled back, "It's alright Ino-chan, I'm over him now," he said. "But all I know is that Ita-sama isn't gonna do anything to hurt me."

"Okay, and remember, I'm always here for you whenever you're in a situation," Ino said with a wink. "Don't let anyone drag you down!" "Don't worry, Ino-chan. I wont," Naruto said. "Good. Catch ya later!" Ino replied, punching Naruto in the arm before leaving. "Ow! Okay, see ya!" Naruto winced in pain, holding his arm.

It's now lunch and Naruto was out on the school roof, eating his lunch until he is approached by Hinata and Kiba. "Oh, hey, guys," Naruto said.

"So, Naruto-kun, how did it go with you and Itachi-kun?" Hinata asked with a cheeky smile and Naruto blushed, "To tell you the truth, it was really amazing. I didn't know how much he wanted to be with me," he said until Kiba gave him a glare. "He didn't rape you, did he?" he asked with a growl and Naruto spat out his soda. "No!" he blurted out. "I already told you Ita-sama is not a selfish person!"

"Well he looks like one!" Kiba said, taking a sip out of his soda and Naruto groaned. "No he's not, Kiba!" he huffed and Hinata sighed before glaring at her boyfriend. "Kiba-kun..." she said, and the dog-boy turned away. "Just sayin'," he muttered out and Hinata sighed once again, "Seriously, aren't you being a bit too overprotective?" she questioned.

"Hey! I'm just trying to keep Naruto safe from those shady bastards," Kiba said.

"But, Naruto-kun's not upset anymore," Hinata replied. "Still! I'm not gonna let those assholes hurt Naruto or else they will be facing me and Akamaru!" Kiba thundered out which started to annoy Hinata more. "Kiba-kun..." she groaned. Naruto began to giggle a bit in which made Kiba and Hinata stop arguing and turn to the blonde.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked.

"The way you guys are arguing about my happiness... it looks like you care about each other more than you care about me," Naruto answered. The couple blushed furiously and then looked at each other. "Really?" they said in unison. "Yeah, I can tell," Naruto replied.

"But what about you?" Kiba asked the blonde. "Don't worry, Kiba. I'm okay now," Naruto replied. "Ita-sama is too nice to act selfish towards me."

"But, Naruto. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Kiba replied and Naruto shook his head, "Kiba, it's cool. I know you want to protect me, but I can take care of myself," he said. "You should start focusing on you and Hinata's relationship. You love her, do you?"

"Of course I love her! I love her dearly, but I can't just leave you out like that. You're my best friend, Naruto. You're like a little brother to me," Kiba replied, looking Naruto straight in the eyes. "I know. You've been looking out for me since my parents moved overseas, but like I said, I can take care of myself, and I will always come to you whenever I'm in trouble. Hinata-chan, and Ino-chan as well," he replied.

"Wait, you talked to Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, she saved my ass from getting pulverized from Sakura," Naruto said. "She's changed so much throughout the years." Hinata smiled, "Seems that she wants to protect you as well," she said and Naruto nodded, "Yeah, she does and I'm cool with that. But for now, I can handle my own issues," he said.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked. "I'm sure," Naruto replied with a smile. "I'm definitely sure."

ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY

**3 Months later...**

It's finally graduation and the seniors of Konoha High has tossed their caps into the air after receiving their diplomas, ending the graduation ceremony. Naruto was with Kiba and Hinata as well as Ino as they took pictures with their friends and their families. Since his first night with Itachi, Naruto's heart was soon starting to recover and has kept on thinking about it ever since and he had never been happier than ever.

"Hey, Naruto. My parents are throwing a graduation party later on tonight, you in?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there tonight," Naruto replied. "Catch ya later!"

Naruto waves goodbye to Kiba and leaves the school, "Ita-sama," he whispered.

The blonde passes by Sasuke and Sakura who were also leaving after graduation ended. Sasuke watched Naruto exit the school and soon he felt his heart start to squeeze a bit. "Naruto..." he whispered. Seeing this, Sakura groans in annoyance, "Sasuke, why are you looking at that dork? You're dating me, remember?" she hissed a bit, causing the younger Uchiha to glare at his girlfriend, "Sakura, don't talk like that," he said.

"Why not? I mean he's a dobe for all I care!" Sakura snorted out, flipping her hair.

"I know, but that doesn't give you the right to insult him," Sasuke said, turning away from Sakura, who growled even more. "What are you trying to say, Sasuke? That you're still in love with him?!" she shrieked.

"Sakura, go wait for me in the car!" Sasuke shot back in annoyance. "Hmph!" Sakura muttered and turns away from Sasuke, heading to the car that was parked in the front of the school. Sasuke sighed and then looked up, only to see Naruto disappearing into the streets. His cold face soon starts melting into sorrow as well as his heart, which started to free itself from the ice.

"I never should have let you go, Naruto," he said in guilt and regret, remembering the insults and the cold shoulders he has given to the blonde. "I never should have let you go."

From the looks of it, Sasuke's relationship with Sakura is about to fall apart.

**Alright, that's the second chapter of **_**Always Love You**_**. Whoo! It took me quite a while to finish this chapter, but I pulled it off. Anyways, sorry some parts are a little confusing, but hey, I'm just doing this because I felt like it. The third chapter will be up soon!** **:)**


	3. An Old Flame Ignites

**HELLO EVERYONE! StarTeen2000 here with a new chapter of Always Love You, an Itachi x Naruto yaoi FanFic! **

**Naruto does NOT belong to me. I'm only doing this for fun!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: An Old Flame Ignites  
**

Warning: More sex and foot (sock) play!

Naruto arrived at his apartment, where he saw Itachi standing right in front of the doors. "Ita-sama!" he called out, catching his attention. "Naruto," Itachi said with a smile. "I got your text earlier," Naruto replied and Itachi nodded, "Yes, you came a long way. Congratulations," the older Uchiha said with a smile and Naruto chuckled. "Aw thanks, it's been hard to go through high school, but I did it," he said. "Well, I'm glad," Itachi replied. "Oh. You also sent me a text saying that you had a surprise for me, is that right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but how about we go inside?" the raven mused and Naruto tilted his head. "Why? No one's here in the hallway," he said, protesting a bit.

"I know, but I would like for us to go inside where it's nice and warm," Itachi said cheekily and Naruto shook his head, "Seriously, you are something else," he said jokingly. He goes to the door and opens it. There he saw Itachi's belongings from his clothes to his guitars. The blonde slowly turned his head.

"Ita-sama, why is your stuff here in my apartment?" he asked and Itachi just smiled. "What's going on?"

"Naruto, I've decided...that I'm moving in with you," Itachi replied.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, we've been dating for three months now and I wanna make this relationship stronger than before," he said. "And also, I don't have anywhere else to go...and I'm broke." Naruto arched a brow, "Oh, is that right? Well, I guess I can't stop you," Naruto said. "But if you're gonna be living with me, you gonna have to find a job."

"I know I will," Itachi said. "And what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll find one too," Naruto said with a smile. "Well then, how about we get started?" Itachi purred and began to hungrily kiss Naruto, as he wrapped his arms around the blonde tight, plopping onto the sofa. The kiss broke and Itachi stripped Naruto out of his clothes, exposing his bare body. "Nnh...no...not there!" Naruto cried out as he felt his nipples getting licked. "You like that don't you?" Itachi asked.

"Y-yes...it feels good," Naruto panted.

"Well, you're going to enjoy this," Itachi replied as he started kissing his body from the chest down to his cock where it was fully aroused and wet from the pre-cum. Itachi began to kiss the length and starts licking it with his tongue, making Naruto moan even louder, and his cock even harder than ever. Itachi smirked and took his shoes off, revealing his socked feet once again with toes wiggling. He cupped his feet around the blonde's cock and lets one foot start rubbing back and forth.

"Does it feel good?" Itachi whispered.

"Nnh!" Naruto grunted with a nod. Itachi stroked Naruto's cock faster and faster, making him shrill out louder and lounder until his cock couldn't hold it any longer. Large loads shot out, splattering all over Naruto's chest. The blonde panted as he plopped his head down, worn out. Itachi chuckled, "Oh, Naruto. You always pass out so fast," Itachi replied. "Shut up," Naruto responded back with a smile. After stripping himself out of his clothes, exposing his body and now-aroused cock. "Ready for round two?" he asked.

Naruto's face turned pale, "Not again..." he whispered.

"Aah...nnh...aah!"

Itachi thrusted inside Naruto after inserting himself. "Feel me...Naruto," he panted. "Ita...sama.." Naruto whimpered, as his body and cock began throbbing as Itachi kept on thrusting and thrusting. "Oh, god! My body...I don't think it's gonna take it," Naruto cried out as he felt his body tremble. He screamed out loud as he felt Itachi freeing his load inside of him. He came as well, his load splattering all over his chest. The raven leaned towards Naruto and kissed him passionately.

**Hours later...**

Naruto and Itachi were resting after their passionate love together. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock and it was 4:15pm. Naruto's eyes widened, "Shit! The party!" he cried out and soon jumps out, only to have Itachi wake up. "What's wrong, Naruto?" he asked.

"Sorry Ita-sama, but I have to get ready for Kiba's graduation party. I promised him that I'd come to celebrate our freedom from high school!" Naruto answered.

Itachi smiled, "Guess the celebration is not over yet," he said with a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm afraid so," Naruto shouted back as he entered the bathroom and turned the shower on. Itachi soon gets up out of the sofa and heads into the bathroom, entering the shower. Naruto jumped a bit after seeing Itachi. "It's okay, I'll wash you," he said and Naruto didn't answer.

He grabs a loofah and starts washing him, getting the sex smell off his body. "Hey, Naruto," Itachi asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered back.

"That was some great sex earlier. I see that you enjoyed it," Itachi answered and Naruto blushed, "Yeah, but you're so damn rough, you know," he said. "I'm not rough," Itachi said. "Yes, you are. You almost made my whole entire body sore," Naruto protested. "But that's best part of having sex, Naruto," Itachi pointed out, as he rinsed Naruto's body and began to shampoo his spiky hair.

"I know, but you were too rough," Naruto answered as he closed his eyes tight.

"Well, at least we had a good time," Itachi answered. Naruto sighed and smiled, "Yeah," he said. "But Kiba's party is gonna be twice as better!" "I can see that," Itachi mused as he rinsed the suds off of Naruto's hair. "All I know is I'm glad that you're happy with me," the raven said.

"I know," the blonde said. After their long shower, Naruto is now fully dressed and groomed. He walked out of the bedroom only to see Itachi dressed as well. Itachi's widened and his pupils sparkled when he saw him. "Wow...Naruto. You look amazing," he said.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself...more like dashing," the blonde said.

"Shall we get going?" Itachi asked and Naruto nodded.

ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY

**Inuzuka Residence**

Music was blaring and almost all of the Konoha High graduates was either inside or outside Kiba's home. Naruto and Itachi arrived after taking the subway and there they saw Kiba talking to some guests. "Oi, Kiba!" Naruto called out. Hearing the call, Kiba turns around. "Naruto! All right, you made it!" he said with a smile. "I told you that I was coming," Naruto chuckled. "Also, it was nice for your parents to let you throw the party."

"Hey, as long as the police doesn't get involved...it should be a-okay," Kiba said.

"I can see that," Naruto answered. Kiba chuckled back until he scanned his eyes at Itachi and his smile soon fades. "I see you brought _him_ here, too, huh?" he trailed off. Naruto flinched, "Uh...yeah I did," he said. "He's a really nice guy...I swear."

"Yes, and also, it's an honor to have us attend your party," Itachi replied and Kiba lets out a growl, "You still don't like me?" Itachi said plainly.

"Damn straight. And you better not lay one finger on Naruto," Kiba said. "Or else I will find you."

Looks like that Kiba's still in protective mode, despite what Naruto had said to him before graduation. Itachi shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't leave Naruto alone," he said.

"And why not?" Kiba questioned, sounding a bit irritated. "Because I already had sex with him and he's my boyfriend now," Itachi answered and Naruto's face turned pale. While Kiba's face turned fuming red, followed by a popped vein to go with it.

"WHAT?!" Kiba snarled.

Naruto grabbed Itachi by the arm and enters the dog-boy's home. "Ita-sama, why the hell did you tell Kiba our business?" he said sounding a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but he has to understand that you and I are together now, and there's nothing he can do about it," Itachi answered. "I know, but you didn't have to get into detail!" Naruto blurted out.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me, okay?" Itachi replied. "Now, let's try to have some fun, okay?"

Naruto wanted to protest, but soon stops himself and sighs, while his face kept on blushing, "Okay," he said.

"That's a good boy," Itachi chirped.

Naruto sighed as he and Itachi walked into the party, holding hands. The blonde's heart began to warm up as the older Uchiha came closer to him. While most party-goers were busy dancing and acting out of control, other guests watched the couple walk pass them. "Hey, is that Itachi Uchiha, the lead singer of the band Akatsuki?" one guest asked.

"Yeah, and Naruto's with him!" another guest replied back. "He's so lucky!"

The compliments began to spread, Naruto began to blush like mad. Itachi in the other hand chuckled and went to his ear, "No need to be embarrassed, Naruto," he said. "They're just complimenting us."

"I know that," Naruto replied. "I'm sorry."

Itachi just chuckled while seeing Naruto blushing red. But then suddenly...

"Oh my God! It's him!" a female voice called out and a group of girls start stampeding through Kiba's house, knocking Naruto down to the ground, kissing the floor. "Sorry!" another female called out to Naruto. Itachi backed up a bit with a confused look on his face, "Can I help you?" he asked them politely.

"Itachi Uchiha, I'm your biggest fan! I saw you perform at the school festival!" one girl said.

"We loved your band!" another female replied. "We gotta have your autograph!"

Itachi chuckles, "Well, I guess some autographs wouldn't hurt," he said as the girls took out their small notebooks and pens. Naruto gets up off the floor and rubbed his head. He looked at the female crowd surrounding Itachi with notebooks in their hands, asking for his autograph. "_Man he sure is popular and a sweet person. I think I better give him some space for now_," he thought before walking off. Itachi looked up to see Naruto out of his sight until one girl shoved her notebook in his face, wanting his autograph. While Itachi was occupied, another raven-haired male heading the way Naruto went.

Naruto went to the balcony in the back of Kiba's home where it showed the amazing view of the Konoha skyline, the buildings lights flashing like Christmas lights, the sun slowly setting from behind and the stars slowly appearing into the sky. "It's so beautiful out here," he whispered as he kept on watching the city. But then soon faint footsteps was heard from the background and it becomes louder and louder by the minute, approaching the blonde.

"Hey there, dobe," a male voice called out.

Naruto's ears picked up the voice and Naruto felt his heart squeeze a bit. He recognized that voice and tried to not bother turning around, but he did. "Sasuke..." he whispered out a bit dryly. That voice indeed belonged to Sasuke. "It's been a while," Sasuke replied and Naruto just stared at him and then finally said, "Yeah, for you," he said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was invited to come to the party, even though Kiba hates my guts," Sasuke said. "Anyways, aren't you glad that we're out of high school?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief and in anger. He couldn't believe that his ex, the boy who broke his heart for someone else come up to him and act all nice and respectful to him. He narrowed his eyes, "Yeah," he said. "Just what the hell do you want, Sasuke?"

"Hey, no need to act all moody there, dobe," Sasuke taunted playfully.

"Don't fuck with me! What do you want?" Naruto said, growling a bit.

"Look, I just came here to apologize to you, for everything I've done to break your heart. I was wrong for doing such a foolish thing," Sasuke said. "Ever since I was with Sakura, it's been nothing but pure hell."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"You were compassionate and understanding. Sakura in the other hand was possessive and controlling. I couldn't take any of her bullshit, so I had to leave her. I just had to," Sasuke answered and Naruto scoffed. "Well, I think you should go back to that dumb whore-of-a-bitch. Besides, you chose to be with her so I'm gonna let you have her," he answered back. That began to hurt Sasuke both inside and out. He scanned his onyx eyes at the blonde, "Naruto, I know that we've been broken up for some time now, but I don't want Sakura anymore. You may be an idiotic loser, but you were the only person that ever made me happy," he answered.

"Happy? That's bullshit!" Naruto snarled a bit as anger began to build. "You were never happy with me!"

"But that doesn't mean that my love for you hasn't gone away," Sasuke answered, trying to keep himself from losing his cool. "That's a goddamn lie!" Naruto hissed.

"Naruto can you just-"

"No, I tried my best to make you happy, but all I got from you is your stupid insults! You don't think I'm good enough! Everything I did wasn't good enough for you! You always keep brushing me off everytime I tried to go out with you or make love to you!" Naruto lashed out. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but your too late!" Sasuke's heart stopped. Shock was shown in his face and his eyes began to quiver. "What? What do you mean I'm 'too late'?" he asked and then walked closer to the blonde, "Have you been seeing someone else?"

Naruto didn't answer. "Naruto! Are you seeing someone else?" Sasuke questioned once more. "Yes! Don't act like you care, 'cause you don't!" Naruto answered.

"Why would you do something like this?! Are you kidding me?!" Sasuke said, raising his voice a bit.

"What do you expect?! You said it yourself that it was over for the two of us!" Naruto screamed even louder. "And now you wanna come back and try to use that sappy honeymoon phase on me? Please! You're just wasting your time!"

Sasuke felt like something has punched him in the lungs. He looked more hurt than before as Naruto glared at him with his cold blue eyes which shined through. "Naruto, I can't lose you. Not like this. I love you. I love you too damn much to have you leave me," Sasuke pleaded with regret coming out of his voice. The blonde shook his head. "I'm sorry, but after everything you've done, I don't even I have the nerve to forgive your sorry ass! So just stop with all the crocodile tears," Naruto spat out and pushed the younger Uchiha away from him.

"Please, Naruto! I'm sorry!" Sasuke pleaded with sorrow.

"I said no, Sasuke! You fucked up and there nothing you can do to fix it, and I'm done talking to you! So do me a favor and GO TO HELL!" Naruto hissed and soon walks back into the house, leaving Sasuke into the dust. His heart began to sink, as he watched Naruto disappear into the crowd. He was hurt that Naruto had rejected him, but he was angry that he was seeing someone else behind his back, although he was the one who dumped him. Sasuke picked himself up, "_I'm not giving up on you yet, Naruto. I will have you come back_," he whispered.

**Alright guys, I decided to stop here where Sasuke was left hurt and rejected. Serves him right for breaking our favorite idiot blonde's heart. Anyways, the fourth chapter will be up soon and I will try to add some humor in the story, and also...Naruto's parents will be alive in this story and will appear later in the series. ****I can picture how Minato will react when he finds out about his son dating Itachi.  
**

**Oh, and I read some of the reviews and one constructive review. And I have to say, sorry if I'm confusing you. I'm not the best at writing. I'm still an amateur. As for everyone else, thanks for the favs and follows! **

**New chapter will be up soon, and no rude reviews.**


	4. Thin Lines

**Hey guys! It's me! I just wanna thank everyone for the reviews for Always Love You, not to mention the favorites and follows. Okay, now to get started with this new chapter!**

**Naruto is NOT mine!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Thin Lines**

Naruto stormed through the crowd as the party went on. His face was fuming red and his fists were clenched tight. _"Stupid Sasuke! Who the fuck does he think he is coming to me with that fake-ass sob story?!"_ he thought. The blonde walked angrily, not even noticing that some of the guests were staring at him, thinking what had happened to make Naruto so angry. Itachi saw Naruto coming up towards and grabbed him by the arm, causing the blonde to turn around, "What?!" he growled, but then stopped after noticing that it was Itachi. "Oh, Ita-sama, it's you," the blonde said.

"Naruto, where were you and what happened?" Itachi asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned. "You were looking angry. So angry that you want to hurt someone," Itachi answered. "Are you alright?" Naruto calms down and sighed, "It's Sasuke. He returned," he answered and Itachi froze a bit and stared at Naruto as he kept his hands balled into fists. "He came back. He said that he missed me and wants to get back together with me," he said. "I already told him that I was over him and I moved on, but he doesn't think that."

Itachi sighed, "So he returned, huh?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah," he answered. "Have you told Sasuke that I'm with you now?" Itachi questioned and Naruto paused for a bit. "No... I haven't told him specifically," he answered. "Well, what did you say to him?" Itachi questioned. "I said that I've been 'seeing someone else'," Naruto answered. "Which referred to me?" Itachi added with an arched brow and Naruto flinched, "Yeah but-." he answered. "So you DID tell him," Itachi said. "Well... I didn't tell him who you was."

"Oh, is that right?" Itachi remarked and Naruto sighed, "Yeah, but he's gone now," he said and Itachi smiled, "That's good that you told him off," he said. "Like I said, he's a fool."

"I know that. No need to repeat it," Naruto responded. "Let's just enjoy the party, okay?"

Itachi smirked, "You really want to party that bad, don't you?" he said. "Hey, we're celebrating freedom here!" Naruto retorted, sticking out his tongue. "We're adults now." Itachi lets out a playful growl and began kissing Naruto all over his neck and face, causing the blonde to laugh and shriek playfully. "Stop it, Ita-sama!" he cried out, choking with laughter. "No way, Naruto!" Itachi retorted and soon kisses the blonde in the lips, his fingers intertwining with the blonde's spiky hair. The kiss soon breaks, "Say, Naruto, you ready for some more action after this?" Itachi asked and Naruto gulped, "Uh...n-not this time. I've already suffered enough," he stammered out. Itachi looked disappointed, yet he puts on a smile, "Alright," he said. "Maybe not tonight, but I will get it."

Naruto turned pale, yet he blushed as Itachi kissed him once more as the music kept on blaring and everyone partied until they were out of energy. As the party soon comes to an end, everyone was worn out and tired and soon heads home. The house was a total mess and Kiba has to do all of the cleaning. Naruto, in the other hand lets out a yawn, "Man, I'm so exhausted," he said. "Thanks for inviting me, Kiba, I had a lot of fun."

"Well, I'm glad," Kiba said before letting out a sigh, "Man I have a lot of work to do," he mumbled until he spotted Hinata walking up to him with two brooms in her hand. "Don't worry, Kiba-kun. I'm still here to help you," she said and the dog-boy blushed, "Hinata-chan..." he said and Naruto laughed, "Well, I'm gonna leave you guys alone," he said. "See ya." And just that, Naruto heads out the door with Itachi holding his hand. "Bye, Naruto-kun!" Hinata chirped and then turned to her boyfriend, "Now, Kiba-kun, how about we get started?" she said and Kiba lets out a goofy laugh, "O-okay!" he stammered out.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with Itachi clinging his arm. The raven beamed his red eyes down at the blonde, who lets out a loud yawn. He couldn't help but smile, of how cute Naruto looked when he looked tired. He soon lets go of his arm, and starts to pick up the blonde bridal style, much to his surprise. "Hey, what are you doing, Ita-sama?" he cried out.

"You looked like you were about to fall asleep," Itachi answered.

"But I was only yawning, I'm not tired or anything," Naruto blurted out. "Please put me down!"

Itachi shook his head, "I don't think so, Naruto. You looked tired and you sound tired and therefore, we're going home," he said. "I'm pretty tired myself." "But I-" Naruto answered but was cut off by a loud yawn, making tiredness appear on his face. Itachi smirked, "You were saying?" he said and the blonde groaned. "I thought so," Itachi replied and soon starts to carry Naruto home. The blonde tried to stay awake, but his eyes kept on drooping closed. Unfortunately, the blonde loses the battle and falls asleep peacefully. The sound of his snoring was incredibly soothing, it made Itachi feel relaxed as he kept on walking through the night. After minutes of walking, Itachi makes back to the apartment and places Naruto in bed. He ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't help but chuckle, "Good night, my little Naruto," he whispered and soon leaves the room.

Feeling tired himself, the older Uchiha grabbed his guitar and plops onto the sofa. He began playing the guitar strings, strumming out every note. He lets out a sigh, "Damn that Sasuke," he said to himself feeling a bit irritated. He could help but remember Naruto telling him about his brother. "He thinks he can just convince Naruto into taking him back," he whispered. "How much of a fool can he be?"

Itachi ran his fingers against the guitar strings, creating a beautiful melody. "He has another thing coming," he said.

ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY

It's morning in Konoha and the sun's rays were shining down the city. It was such a gorgeous day, that almost all the people living in the city, was outside either exercising or having picnics. Naruto, however was at home, asleep in his bedroom before his alarm clock began blaring out loud, causing the blonde to moan and slam his hand on the clock, turning the alarm off. The blonde slowly emerged from the covers and stretched his arms. "Man, that was some party last night," he said. His door soon opens and Itachi walks in with a breakfast tray in his hands.

"You're finally up, Naruto," he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, good morning. Ita-sama," Naruto said.

"Did you sleep well?" Itachi asked and the blonde nodded, "Yeah," he stated. "Good, you better chow down if you want some energy," Itachi said, giving the blonde his breakfast, which was a traditional Japanese breakfast. Naruto felt his stomach rumble and his mouth drool a bit, and grabs his chopsticks and starts stuffing his face. "Thanks for the food! Did you make this?" the blonde asked while eating. Itachi nodded, "Yeah. I'm not that good of a cook, though," he said scratching his head.

"Well, you did one hell of a job," Naruto said. "Speaking of which, maybe the both of us should go look for jobs since it's a nice day outside." "Aw, Naruto. We just started summer vacation. We have a lot of time to go look for jobs," Itachi said. "Come on, let's go and try to have some fun." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Ita-sama, we made a promise," he stated. "I know, but you graduated yesterday," Itachi remarked.

"Yeah, but-"

"I understand you want to be responsible, but sometimes you need to relax," Itachi said. "Please, Naruto? I really want us to enjoy the summer together." The way Itachi sounded made Naruto made his heart flutter, he wanted to object it, but when he saw the look on Itachi's face, his red eyes glowing with plead, he couldn't help but smile. "Okay," he said, finally giving in. "But that doesn't mean-"

"I already know. Now, finish up," Itachi said before getting up and heading out the door. Naruto sighed, and soon eats up his breakfast before getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to bathe himself. Suddenly, his iPhone began to vibrate loudly. It kept on going and going a couple of seconds, then turned minutes. No one answered.

**Somewhere in Konoha...**

A frustrated sigh came out as we see Sasuke at a restaurant on his cellphone. "Damn it, Naruto! Why aren't you picking up?" he muttered under his breath. No wonder Naruto's cell was vibrating so much, because Sasuke was trying to call him. He lets out another frustrated sigh after another failed call...for the tenth time. "Fuck!" he shouted loudly, nearly startling the other customers.

"Sir, are you ready to order?" a waitress asked.

"Yes, give me the usual," he said and the waitress wrote the order down on her notebook. "Thank you. Would you like some coffee while you wait?" she asked once more. "Please," Sasuke replied. The waitress nods and walked out. Sasuke sighed. He didn't expect it would happen, but it did. Naruto, the boy whose heart he shattered, refused to give him a second chance. It hurt him so much, he remembered the blonde's angry words.

_I said no, Sasuke! You fucked up and there nothing you can do to fix it!_

"_I know I screwed up, but I can't lose him_," the younger raven thought. "_He was the only person that was ever in my life, and I'm not going to let him abandon me_._ Not after 4 years we been together!_" Sasuke really loved Naruto, although he didn't show it when he was with the dobe. He felt ashamed for what he did and wanted to start things over with him, despite the rejection. He wanted to call Naruto and beg him for a second chance, but before he even try to dial the number, his iPhone started ringing. The raven quickly grabs the phone and hits the 'Talk' button. "Hello?" he asked, hoping it would be Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke! Why the hell haven't you been answering me?! I've been calling you for a billion times now!" a female voice shrieked in anger. Sasuke sighed in disbelief and annoyance, "Sakura, I told you to stop calling me," he said.

"Why should I? You're my boyfriend for Christ's sake!" Sakura yelled.

"Listen, when I said 'it's over' I meant that it's over," Sasuke answered trying to restrain himself from lashing out. "Which means that you can't call me anytime you want." "That's straight up bullshit, Sasuke! You better get your ass home or else I'm gonna get really pissed!" Sakura hissed. "I'm not coming back to you. I'm not your trophy and I'm definitely not your puppet," Sasuke answered. "I'm sorry, I can't do it." "Sasuke, you're starting to piss me off now! You need to come home right now. You belong to me and ONLY me! I'll come down and find you if I have too!" the pink-haired former cheerleader barked. Now, the younger Uchiha is ticked.

"Listen here, you fat whore! The reason I dated you is because I wasn't acting like myself and I was foolish enough to leave the person that ever cared about me for someone like you! So, guess what...I'm still in love with him and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sasuke shouted.

"You're still in love with that dork?!" Sakura squawked, referring to Naruto.

"Yes, now do me a favor and go suck an old man's dick!" Sasuke spat out, not even bothering to listen to his ex-girlfriend's reaction. He clicks the phone off and blocks Sakura's phone number in order to avoid anymore of her calls. He takes a deep breath, before turning to the waitress who started at him with a concerned look. "Sorry you had to hear that," he said.

"Yeah, here's your coffee. You food will be here in a minute," the waitress said.

"Thank you," Sasuke said. "Right..." the waitress said and walks away, giving the raven the concerned glare before turning away. Sasuke sighed, and dialed Naruto's number on his phone, hoping that the blonde would answer.

**Naruto's home...**

Naruto's iPhone rang on Naruto's nightstand, releasing a loud vibration. Hearing the excruciating sound, Itachi walked into the bedroom. "Seriously, this phone is driving me nuts," he said and picks up the phone where it showed Sasuke's number. Itachi's heart hardened a bit, but he clicked on the talk button. "Hello, little brother," he said plainly. "Aniki? Why are you answering? Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked on the other line. "He's in the bathroom. Why are you calling?" Itachi asked. "Because I want to talk to him. You see, I want him to forgive me for my stupidity," Sasuke answered. "It was wrong for me doing such a thing and I really feel ashamed about it."

Itachi just shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I can't let you do that," he said.

"Aniki, this has nothing to do with you," Sasuke stated. "This is between me and Naruto. Please put him on the phone." "No," Itachi simply answered. Sasuke grew a bit frustated, "Aniki, stop playing games with me!" he said, raising his voice. "Sasuke," Itachi began, "Naruto already had told me what happened between you and him, and he was hurt. So there's no need for you to be blowing up his phone."

"Just let me fucking talk to Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"The answer is still no, Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Why? Why can't you let me talk to him?!" Sasuke huffed, the sound of his breath coming from the other end. "Because..." Itachi finished. "He's with me now...in other words, I'm his boyfriend." Sasuke's heart stopped and started to pant heavily. The quivering was heard in his voice as he slowly starts speaking, "What did you say?" the younger Uchiha trailed off. "I said, I'm Naruto's boyfriend now," Itachi answered. Sasuke was now more hurt than ever, no...he was crushed.

"Why, Aniki? Why would you do something like this to me?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. You had your chance to be with Naruto, and you blew it," Itachi said. "You blew it by sleeping with that ugly tramp, Sakura and leaving Naruto to be with her."

"I know that, but you know damn well that I loved Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

"No. You never did love Naruto from the start," Itachi said. "You never had." "Aniki, please...put Naruto on the phone!" Sasuke trembled. "Put him on the phone so I can tell him I'm sorry!" "No, Sasuke, and that's final," Itachi said. "You maybe my brother, but I'm not going to let you take advantage of Naruto. He's already suffered enough, and I don't want to see him that way anymore."

"Aniki-"

"We're not going to talk about this anymore, Sasuke. Naruto's mine and will stay mine," Itachi said, cutting Sasuke off. "Goodbye, little brother." Itachi ends the call, not bothering to listen to what Sasuke had to say and blocks his number before placing Naruto's phone back on the nightstand. Naruto comes back to the bedroom after spending almost 30 minutes in the bathroom. "Ah, that's was a nice bath," he said wiping his face off with a towel. Itachi looked up at the blonde, who was fully nude and he began to blush red.

"What's wrong, Ita-sama?" Naruto asked.

Itachi snapped back to his senses and sighed, "Sorry," he said. Naruto tilted his head, "Is everything okay?"

Itachi stayed silent for a second and then said, "Sasuke called."

Naruto felt his heart harden a bit, "What did he want?" he asked. "He said he wanted to tell you how sorry he was and wanted a second chance," Itachi answered and the blonde shook his head, "Seriously. I told that bastard that I was over him, and here he is calling my phone," he whispered before turning to Itachi. "When did he call?" he asked.

"He called while you was in the bathroom. He actually called you a billion times," Itachi said.

"He did?" Naruto questioned.

Itachi nodded, "Yes, but you don't have to worry about him anymore. I already blocked his number on your phone," he said. Naruto sighed, "Oh man," he whispered. "Hey, I said don't worry about him," Itachi purred sexually, and the blonde blushed, "Sorry, Ita-sama," he said until Itachi wrapped his arms around the blonde. "I already told him that you're with me now," Itachi said, "And will always stay with me."

Naruto blushed and soon gets kissed by the older Uchiha. The kiss broke and Itachi pushed the blonde onto the bed. He knelt down towards his length, "It's getting hard," Itachi whispered and soon starts licking and kissing it. Naruto trembled as Itachi started sucking his erection, bobbing his head up and down. The blonde yelped and squealed, feeling himself getting sucked.

"Nnh! Ita...sama..." Naruto moaned and then lets out a scream. He released his load inside Itachi's mouth. "That was delicious, Naruto," the raven whispered "Y-you're such a pervert," Naruto huffed with a smile on his face. Itachi smirked back, "Why thank you," he said as he crawled up to the blonde and embraced him. "We're going to have a good summer, are we not?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are," Naruto said and Itachi chuckled. "Well then," he said and then lets out a growl, causing Naruto to yelp in laughter. "Come on, Ita-sama! I gotta get dressed!" "Let me play with you a bit longer!" Itachi barked back, nibbling on Naruto from the neck down and starts pumping his cock, making him scream and laugh at the same time.

As the two boys kept on making love, Naruto's iPhone stayed silent.

**Back in the Restaurant...**

"Damn it!" Sasuke growled under his breath. "How could Aniki do this to me?!" The younger Uchiha felt his heart weaken after his conversation with Itachi. His words echoing in his mind.

_You had your chance to be with Naruto, and you blew it. Naruto's mine and will stay mine._

"How could he just take Naruto away from me?" he whispered. Heartbreak began to occur inside as well as betrayal. Sasuke didn't expect it to happen, but it did. Because of his dumb move, Itachi has replaced him in Naruto's heart. He didn't want to lose the dobe. Not yet, but with his brother standing in his way, it would be hard for him to win back Naruto's love.

"How can Naruto just throw me away like that?" the young raven muttered.

**Alright, that's the fourth chapter of Always Love you. It took me a while to finish this and it wasn't that bad. Okay, I think I'm gonna be having a hard time write the fifth chapter, but if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. I'll try my best to get the chapter done.**

**Oh, and NO FLAMING! It's just wrong and childish.**

**See ya later!**


	5. Red Roses

**HEY ALL YOU FANFIC WRITERS AND READERS! It's me and I'm here with the NEWEST chapter of Always Love You. Okay, I've been reading your reviews and most of you guys have amazing ideas and I really want to thank you for showing them to me. The people I want to thank are ….**

**Yinlai, crzyanimemom, donthateapreciatexyaoix, and Darklife21!**

**You guys were very helpful and I really wish I could give you $1,000,000 but I don't have that kind of money.**

**Anyways, here's the fifth chapter!**

**I do NOT own Naruto. (For the billionth time)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Red Roses **

After his sexual pleasure, Naruto had to get back int the showers and wash his body like crazy. Steam emerged out of the bathroom as the hot water ran out of the shower head. "Man, I can't believe you got me dirty again!" he groaned. Itachi was outside the bathroom and he lets out a chuckle, "No need to get mad, Naruto. You needed that," he said. "I know but, you know I was gonna get dressed!" Naruto called out once more. Itachi sighed, "Really," he whispered smiling. The water soon stops running and Naruto comes out of the bathroom, now all smelling fresh and clean. Itachi walks up and kisses the blonde in the lips, "Damn! You're so sexy, Naruto," he purred and Naruto blushed.

Before he even started to get dressed, his iPhone began to ring and vibrate. "Tell me it's not Sasuke," he whispered with a sigh. He walked to his nightstand and grabbed the phone, but it had Ino's number. Naruto sighed in relief and clicks the "Talk" button.

"Hey, Ino-chan"

"Naruto! You seem to be in a good mood today!" Ino said on the other line. "Back at ya. What's up?" Naruto asked. "Chouji and I are about to head to downtown to spend the day and I thought that you and Itachi can tag along," Ino said.

"Hm?" Itachi asked after hearing Ino say his name through Naruto's cell.

"What do you say?" Ino questioned. "Sure thing," Naruto said. "I was about to get out of the house anyways. 'Cause it's summer." "What about Itachi?" Ino asked once more. "Ita-sama can come as well," Naruto answered. "Awesome! We'll be at Konoha Mall. You better not be late," Ino said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Naruto replied. "See ya," Naruto hangs clicks his phone off and Itachi walked up to him. "Who was that talking on the phone?" he asked.

"Oh, that was one of my good friends, Ino," Naruto said while putting on his clothes. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Ino?"

"Yeah, I known her for a long time and she changed a lot," Naruto said. "She thought if you and I can spend the day with her and Chouji-san."

"Is that so?"

"Well...yeah. And besides, I don't wanna stay up in the house all day," Naruto answered, grabbing his phone before walking out of the room. Itachi follows, "Hmm...normally I would say no because I want to spend time with you alone. But I guess one day with your friends couldn't hurt," he stated.

Naruto glared at his boyfriend, "And what do you mean by that?" he said, arching a brow.

"No reason," Itachi smiled sheepishly.

Naruto playfully rolled his eyes. He grabbed his keys while Itachi grabbed his coat and guitar before heading to the door. The blonde just stared at him, "Do you have to bring your guitar with you?" he asked. "Hey, I'm a musician," Itachi shot back. "Don't wanna get bored here."

"I know that," Naruto remarked.

"Come on," Itachi said, grabbing Naruto's hand before leaving.

ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY

Itachi held onto Naruto's hands as the two walked together to the mall where they see Ino with Chouji Akimichi, who was her boyfriend. Chouji was the first one to look up and smile. "Naruto! It's good to see ya!" he said walking up to the blonde, embracing him with a big bear hug. "How's my good ol' buddy doing?"

"Great, Chouji-san!" Naruto winced. "You might wanna not crush me!"

"Heh-heh. Sorry," Chouji chuckled.

"Ahem," Itachi said clearing his throat. "So you must be one of Naruto's friends, am I correct?" Ino smiled, "Yeah, we are...my name is Ino Yamanaka," she said.

"And my name is Chouji Akimichi!" Chouji said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Itachi Uchiha," Itachi introduced. "

"Wait...Itachi Uchiha? The former lead singer of Akatsuki?" Chouji asked and the older raven nodded, "That's right," he said. Chouji turned to Naruto, "Hey, Naruto. What are you doing with him, by the way?" he asked. "Well..." Naruto said trying not to get all sappy. "I'm with him because...Sasuke left me to be with Sakura."

"What?! Why?" Chouji asked and Ino walked up to the big guy. "Because he's an idiot, that's why," she said. "I see you don't like my little brother," Itachi said to Ino. "Yeah...I used to fawn all over him, but then I start to realize that I was getting too old for it, so I let Naruto have him...until that bitch took Sasuke away from him," Ino said. "Man, if only I was there to stop it."

"Now, now, Ino-san," Itachi said. "There's no need to get all angry about it." The pale blonde sighed and smiled, "You're right. Sorry about that," she said. "Seems to me that Naruto has more friends that care about him a lot," Itachi replied, whirling to Naruto. "Isn't that right?" Naruto chuckled, "Hey, I've known them for a long time," he said. "I can see that." Itachi remarked.

"Hey guys, are we gonna go or what?" Chouji asked. "I'm starving!"

"I'm getting hungry, too. Hey why don't we go to the new buffet restaurant that just opened two days ago?" Ino asked. "Yeah!" Chouji said with a smile on his face and Naruto shook his head, "Seriously, Chouji-san. If you keep on eating too much, you'll get...you know," he said. "Hey I'm not fat, okay? I'm husky," Chouji said narrowing his eyes at the blonde. "Just saying," Naruto pointed out. "Hey, are we going to eat or just keep on talking?" Ino asked.

Chouji and Naruto stopped and turned to Ino, "Oh, sorry Ino-chan," Naruto said.

"Right," Ino said.

"I guess I'll be eating with you all then," Itachi said smiling. "However, I don't have any money on me." "Don't worry Ita-sama. I can pay for all of us," Naruto said and Itachi kissed him. "You're so sweet, Naruto," he said.

"Come on guys!" Chouji called out and the two lovebirds start running, trying to catch up.

**Downtown Konoha**

Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha with his hands in his pockets. The crisp air caressed his pale skin as the sun warmth surged through his body. It was all soothing, but his heart was aching. In fact it was still aching from the phone conversation he had with Itachi about Naruto. As he dragged his feet on the sidewalk, he kept on thinking of a way to get Naruto back in his arms, until he spots a flower shop open where he saw people walking out with flowers in their hands. The younger Uchiha walked inside and there were a lot of flowers blooming in their luscious colors. He looked around the shop and there he spotted one of the most beautiful flowers... red roses.

He took a quick glance. "They look amazing," he whispered.

"Why thank you," a female voice called out. Sasuke turns around and sees a female florist right behind him. "We just got them today and they're still as fresh as ever," the florist.

Sasuke smiled softly, "Well, is it okay if I buy a bouquet of these?" he asked.

"Oh?" the florist questioned. "What for?"

"It's for a special someone I've known for a long time and I want to make sure he gets the love he deserves," Sasuke answered.

"I see," the florist said. She walked up to the roses and chose the most perfect bunch, clipping the thorns off the stems before wrapping them. Sasuke walked up to the counter and paid for the roses.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem, young man," the florist said with a smile on her face, as she gives the bouquet to Sasuke. He walks out of the flower shop, smelling the sweet aroma coming from the roses. "_This will get Naruto to come back to me for sure_," he thought. "_He loves red roses._" The young raven walked another block until he spotted Chouji and Ino walking together. "Hn," he said a bit deadpanned, but then he spotted Naruto. "Now's my chance," he whispered. Sasuke was about to walk across the street to approach the blonde until...he spotted his older brother with Naruto, his arm wrapped around him. Sasuke dropped the bouquet, and stood there frozen. Anger and disgust started to build inside his heart. Seeing Naruto with Itachi, it made him sick and hurt, his eyes filled with venomous rage. He started at the two before disappearing into the city.

Meanwhile, Chouji, Ino, Naruto, and Itachi arrived at the restaurant Ino was talking about. Itachi opened the door, "After you, Naruto," he said. Naruto giggled and enters the restaurant, "Thanks," he said. "My pleasure," Itachi replied.

"Man, those two sure love each other a lot," Chouji said scratching his head. "Hey, you acted the same way to me when we started dating," Ino smirked and Chouji blushed, "Oh yeah," he said with a chuckle. Ino grabbed Chouji's arm, "Come on, big boy. Let's chow down," she replied. "Sure thing," Chouji chirped and they went inside.

"Time to eat!" Chouji said and starts chowing down on his plate while Ino watched him as he ate.

Naruto and Itachi were sitting in another table. Naruto was eating his ramen, and boy was he enjoying it. Itachi watched him eat, and he couldn't help but smile. "What?" Naruto asked. "Is there something in my face?" "Nope, just noticing how cute you look when you are eating," Itachi said. Those words began to suck into Naruto's heart and his face began blush. "You r-really think that?" he asked.

"Yes," Itachi said. "Has Sasuke ever thought of you that way?"

"No, he hasn't," Naruto said, slurping on his ramen noodles. "Come on, Ita-sama. You know that I'm over him." "I know, but I want to give you all the love he has never given," Itachi said, taking a bite off his sushi roll. "You already have," Naruto answered back. "Well, I wanna give you more," Itachi remarked.

"Really? What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You know what I want," Itachi said with a smirk and Naruto choked on his food, the sound startling Chouji and Ino. They turn around, "Naruto, are you okay?" Ino asked. Naruto gasped for air as he scanned his eyes at his boyfriend, "I'm still eating you know," he said. "Do you have to think kinky thoughts?"

"Hey, what's not to think?" Itachi replied.

"Seriously, this guy..." Chouji sighed. "I didn't know that Itachi could be so perverted at times," Ino muttered under her breath. Itachi gave the two a death glare, forcing them to keep quiet. "Scary..." Chouji whispered, his face flushing white. Itachi turned back to the blonde, "Do you not like me being kinky?" he asked. "Of course, but I don't want you talking about it in public. It can be pretty embarrassing," Naruto answered.

"Why? We're together, are we not?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah, but...I really don't want people to know what we're doing," Naruto said. "Don't you remember how Kiba reacted when you told him about our business?" "I do remember. I'm just lucky he didn't rip my head off," Itachi replied. "Yeah," Naruto said with a sigh, slurping his last remaining noodles before drinking the broth. "That's why we should keep our business private," Naruto said. "So no one can feel uncomfortable."

"I see, but I still think you're sexy," Itachi cooed.

Naruto blushed and then focused on finished on eating. "_Man, Ita-sama is a great boyfriend, but come on!_" he thought finishing his ramen bowl. "_He thinks about sex way too much!_"

"Naruto," Itachi said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Ino and Chouji had left to get more food. Let's ditch them," Itachi whispered after seeing Ino and Chouji gone. "What? Why?" Naruto asked. "Because I want to spend more time with you...alone," Itachi answered. "But we agreed that we'd spend time with Ino and Chouji. We can't just desert them," Naruto said.

"I lied," Itachi said with a smile. "Oh my God," Naruto said with a sigh. "Seriously, Ita-sama. I love you and all, but you can be a piece of work sometimes." "What can you expect?" Itachi purred. He placed his hand on top of Naruto's, stroking it softly, "I can't get enough of you." The blonde blushed furiously and his heart began to pound as Itachi stared at him. He tried to fight the jolting feeling that ravaged inside, but was losing.

"Come on, sweetie," Itachi said. "Let's go."

Once again, Itachi gave Naruto the "pleading" eyes. Luster swirling around the raven's red pupils just made the blonde flush even redder. Naruto groaned, "Aw man! I'm going to regret this...big time," he admitted. Itachi smiled and gets up off his seat. He gives the blonde a long passionate kiss. "I'm happy now," he whispered. Naruto groaned, yet he couldn't help but smile. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and exit the restaurant, leaving Chouji and Ino behind. Even though, Chouji is going to throttle Naruto for leaving him and Ino, the blonde kept on smiling until he stepped onto something red. He looked down and there were roses. They were the same roses Sasuke was about to approach him with. The aroma was still strong.

"Are these...red roses?" Naruto asked, picking up the bouquet. The roses were still fresh and Naruto smelled them. "This smell, it's so divine," he said.

"You like roses, I see?" Itachi asked. Naruto turned around and nods, "Yeah. Roses are one of my favorite flowers," he said. "Well, did you know that they represent love?" Itachi questioned. Naruto shook his head, "No...I didn't," he said and then Itachi kissed him once more. "Why do you keep kissing me?" the blonde questioned.

"Because I want to give you my love," Itachi answered and Naruto shook his head, "Seriously, you keep saying that a billion times now," he said."Sorry, but I can't help it...and besides roses symbolize love," Itachi chirped. Naruto blushed, holding onto the bouquet of flowers. "Yeah," he said.

The older Uchiha chuckled, "Come on, Naruto," he said. "Let's go have some real fun."

"Okay," Naruto said and keeps on smelling the red roses he found. That is until he felt Itachi grabbing his behind, making him yelp like a girl. "Ita-sama!" the blonde cried out, but the raven kept on fondling him, making him yelp once more. "So cute," he whispered.

**Sasuke's Home...**

Sasuke was fuming with rage. He paced back and forth in his room, his eyes burning with hatred after seeing Itachi clinging on Naruto. Then, he shifted his eyes to a picture of himself and Itachi when they were younger. He grabbed the picture and threw it against the wall in full force, causing a picture frame to shatter.

"Aniki..." he hissed. "You're going to pay for this! You're going to pay!"

Rage kept on building inside the younger Uchiha's heart, while the picture frame remained on the floor broken. The bond between the two brothers has now faded away.

**Okay, that's the fifth chapter of Always Love You! Man, I thought that I wasn't going to do this chapter, but I did it! And I wanna thank everyone for giving me some ideas for the fifth chapter! Also, I wanted to add some ChoujixIno in this chapter, so there you go.  
**

**Anyways, I want to give you guys a little spoiler for the next chapter and that is the appearance of Kushina and Minato! I can't wait to show Minato's reaction, when Naruto tells him he's dating Itachi.**

**Anways, the SIXTH chapter will be up soon!**

**No rude reviews from anyone! See ya!**


	6. Family Meeting

**HELLO! It's me with a new chapter of Always Love You! Now before I start, I just want to say thank you (again) for the reviews as well as the favs and follows. Some of you said that Itachi was a pervert and a bit shady...but he won't be for long. And this will be the chapter when Minato and Kushina come in and finally meet Itachi... so you better get ready for Minato's reaction!**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me...ugh, I don't know why I keep saying this.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Family Meeting**

Hours had passed and Naruto arrives back at home with Itachi after his day out with him. The blonde plopped on his seat, while Itachi placed the roses a water-filled vase to keep them alive. Itachi lets out a sigh, when he glanced at Naruto who was sitting on the couch. "Man, he sure looks tired," he said; however, in his mind...he was remembering what had happened earlier in the day. He began to feel bad for showing his flaw. He sighed once again and walks up to the blonde.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked. "What's up?"

"Well..." Itachi started, "I thought about what had happened today between you, Chouji, and Ino...and ...well."

"Oh...that?" Naruto questioned. "I'm not upset about that. Although, that was pretty low for what you did."

"Yes, and...I'm sorry," Itachi said. Naruto chuckled, "You know...that was pretty sudden and quick, but I'll accept it," he answered. "Oh, and one more thing..." "And what's that?" Itachi asked. "I would love to have us do something more than just sex, also," Naruto answered. "I mean more than just sex." "You got yourself a deal," Itachi said with a smile and then leans forward, getting closer to Naruto. He kisses him, making his tongue dance with his. The kiss broke. "Ita-sama, I thought we made a deal," Naruto said. "We did. But I just wanna do this just this once for today," Itachi said, sticking out his tongue.

"Alright," Naruto smiled and Itachi resumed on kissing him, then licking him from the neck down. He takes off Naruto's shirt and began to kiss his bare chest and licked his nipples. Naruto breathed heavily, letting out passionate groans. "Oh, Ita-sama..." Naruto whispered. Itachi stripped on Naruto's pants and underwear, revealing his cock, now aroused.

"Getting hard again I see," Itachi asked with a smirk and soon takes off his shoes and cupped his feet around Naruto's length, "Allow me to take care of that," the older man whispered and starts stroking back and forth. Naruto panted as Itachi gave him an amazing footjob. Itachi went faster and faster until Naruto screamed as he lets out his orgasm. Cum splattered all over Itachi's feet and Naruto's chest.

Itachi smirked and strips himself, "You ready for this, Naruto?" he asked and Naruto nodded, even though in his mind, he lets out a gulp.

Itachi inserted himself in the blonde and starts thrusting back and forth, making the blonde moan louder. "Does it feel good?" Itachi panted and the younger boy nodded. "It...feels...good, Ita-sama..." he groaned. Itachi kept on pounding into him, sweat running down his bare body.

"Aah...fuck...Fuck!"

Naruto kept on moaning and groaning in pleasure, his ass becoming tighter and tighter. "Yes, Naruto...I want you to feel me..." Itachi grunted, pounding faster and faster.

"FUCK!"

Naruto screams out in orgasm as his chest got more dirtier by his seed while Itachi shot inside. The older man landed on Naruto and kissed him in the chest. "That was amazing," he whispered. The blonde couldn't speak. He just smiled and laid his head on the couch, while Itachi kissed him once again, entwining one hand with Naruto's, while the other began stroking his cock, before pumping it.

"Naruto..." he whispered.

ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY

**Konoha International Airport**

The sun was shining bright and the airport was very busy as travelers enter and exit the place. One plane landed perfectly and arrived at the airport and after a couple of seconds turned minutes, a group of passengers exit the plane, followed by the gate. Two people, a woman with flowing red hair and blue eyes and a man with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes exit the gate with suitcases in their hands.

They were Naruto's parents, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

"Oh! It feels so good to be home!" Kushina said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's been years since we left for America, and now...we're finally back where we belong," Minato said, agreeing with his wife.

"Speaking of home, we hadn't told Naruto about our return," Kushina said, taking out her iPhone. "I'll give him a call." However, Minato stopped Kushina, "No need to..we can just surprise him," he said.

"Are you sure about that, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked.

The older blonde nodded, "I know so. We've been gone for four years, we haven't been able to communicate with him. He'll be thrilled," he said.

"Okay, if you say so," Kushina said smiling and Minato kissed her in the forehead.

"Minato-kun..." the red-headed beauty giggled. The two happily married couple exit the airport.

**Naruto's home...**

Naruto walked out of his room after picking up a warm and savory smell from the kitchen. He walks up and there he saw Itachi making a huge breakfast for himself and Naruto. "Mmm! Smells good, Ita-sama!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ah, good morning, Naruto," Itachi smiled. "Just cooking breakfast."

"I see. You're cooking is getting better!" Naruto chirped and the raven chuckled, "Not really," he said weakly. "Come on, Ita-sama. I've been eating everything you cooked and it's way better than ramen...even though it's my favorite," Naruto remarked.

"Well, thank you for the compliment," Itachi replied as Naruto took a seat at the table.

"Thanks for the food!" Naruto whispered and starts chowing down. Itachi soon takes a seat and starts eating as well. He looked at the blonde as he gobbled every single morsel on his plate. He sighed and took a sip of his miso soup. "Ita-sama?" Naruto asked, swallowing. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto. Has Sasuke called?" Itachi asked.

"Of course not," Naruto answered. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, it's been a week now and he hasn't called or anything," Itachi said. Naruto shook his head, "Of course he hasn't. You blocked his number on my phone," he said.

"I know...but I have a feeling that he might call on the house phone," Itachi said suspiciously.

"Seriously, you really need to stop worrying about Sasuke, Ita-sama," Naruto answered with a smile. "He maybe your little brother, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna get back with him after what he did."

Although feeling aware, Itachi smiled, "I see.." he said. "But still...if Sasuke ever does anything to hurt you, I will make sure he will face the consequences."

"No need to worry," Naruto said with a smile, stuffing broiled fish in his mouth. "Kiba would take care of him. After all, he hates Sasuke more than you do."

"I really don't hate Sasuke, but you can put it that way," Itachi said slyly. Naruto chuckled, "Ita-sama..." he chimed.

After breakfast, Naruto started washing the dishes, since Itachi did all the cooking. Itachi in the other hand was out in the balcony, playing with his guitar, strumming out every single note. Hearing the music made the blonde smile, and his heart beat with passion. Despite his little flaws, Itachi had been good to him since the day he met him. While the blonde washed the dishes, his iPhone began to ring. "I wonder who that could be?" he muttered under his breath, as he dried his hands and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun, it's me." Hinata said on the other line.

"Oh, hey there Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a smile. "What's up."

"Yeah...I just got a call from someone, and he said that he wants you to come the restaurant, you went to the other day," Hinata answered.

"Wait you meant the buffet restaurant, Ita-sama and I went with Chouji-san and Ino-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that place. Speaking of which...how did it go?" Hinata questioned.

"Oh, well., Ino-chan wasn't that mad...but damn she sure lectured me real good. Chouji in the other hand, was mad but he didn't stay mad for long," Naruto answered.

"Well that's a relief," Hinata said with a chuckle. "Anyways, you might wanna get there before 10:00am."

"No worries. Thanks for the heads-up," Naruto said and then hangs up. Naruto sighed and then finishes the last remaining dishes before heading towards the bathroom. Itachi turns around, "Naruto, was that Hinata just now?" he asked.

"Yeah, she said to go to the buffet restaurant because there was someone who wants to visit me," Naruto said.

"Really? Who could it be?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I gotta see to find out," Naruto said, as he starts brushing his teeth.

"I see..." Itachi said. "Perhaps I should tag along with you."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I have this feeling that this 'visitor' might be trouble," Itachi said sounding suspicious. Naruto sighed and smiled, "You really think that?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to keep you safe," Itachi remarked.

"You got a point, but there's no need for you to act all too suspicious," Naruto said. Itachi sighed, "I know but...remember what I told you earlier?" he said.

"Yeah, but you was referring to Sasuke," Naruto said.

"True, however, I was also referring to any other man. Remember, you're mine...and mine only," Itachi said. Naruto wanted to protest back, but had to stop and re-think the day, Itachi picked him up and fixed his broken heart. Despite his minor flaws, Itachi had been good to him, and has never did anything behind his back, which included cheating on him with someone else. He sighed softly and beamed his eyes at the raven.

"Ita-sama..." he trailed off.

"I know I may be a bit possessive, but that's just how it is. A man has to protect his lover sometime," Itachi said.

"Well, I can't deny that," Naruto replied. "But, I can't have you worry too much."

"I understand that," Itachi replied back walking up to Naruto and kissing him in the forehead, "I just don't want to see you hurt...that's all."

"No worries. But whenever things get outta hand, I will always call you," Naruto said smiling.

"You really mean it, Naruto?" Itachi asked, raising a brow.

"Absolutely!" Naruto chirped.

Itachi smiled and Naruto just grinned.

**Downtown Konoha**

Naruto and Itachi arrived at the restaurant with Hinata after 10:00am. "Um, Naruto-kun...is there any reason why Itachi-kun is with you?" she asked.

"Oh! Well...he's just trying to see if everything will turn out okay," Naruto said. Hinata smiled, "Okay then," she said. "Anyways, this is where the person says he would be. You can go inside."

Naruto nodded and was about to get the door, but Itachi beat him to it. Naruto just smiled and went inside, followed by Itachi and Hinata. "I wonder who this 'person' could be?" he said. The blonde looked around to see, who wanted to see him. So far, he hasn't seen anyone.

"Okay...this is pretty awkward," Itachi murmured.

"I could've sworn he said that he was going to be here in this place," Hinata said, looking from one place to another.

Itachi sighed as the two kept on looking until suddenly...

"NARUTO!"

The sounds of both a male voice and a female voice, caught the trio's ears. Naruto was the first one to look up and soon was caught in a tight hug.

"Mom?! D-Dad!?" Naruto winced.

It was indeed Kushina and Minato. They finally free Naruto, who coughed and caught his breath, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were in America," he said.

"We were...for four years. It was interesting and all, but we missed you too much," Kushina said.

"Yeah, and I thought we'd surprise you if Hinata took you to us," Minato replied.

"Wait, so it was you who called me?" Hinata asked. "I didn't recognize your voice!"

"Yep, it was me," Minato said. "I changed the pitch of my voice."

Hinata sighed, "Figures," she said until Itachi cleared his voice, "I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, Naruto, but who are these two lovely people?" he asked.

"Oh, them? They're my parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They're the founders of the Namikaze-Uzumaki Enterprises," Naruto introduced.

"Hold on...you're rich?" Itachi asked.

Naruto scratched his head, "Yeah...but I wanted make my own money," he said with a small chuckle. "Besides, I didn't want to drag my parents down."

"Is that so?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto, you're little friend here is pretty handsome," Kushina said.

"He's not my friend, Mom...he's my boyfriend," Naruto answered. "Really?" Kushina cooed. "That's so cute!"

"Boyfriend?" Minato asked. "I thought you was dating that damn Uchiha bastard."

"Oh, Sasuke? He dumped me for Sakura," Naruto said.

"Keh! I knew that bastard was no good!" Minato answered crossing his arms, before beaming his eyes at Naruto. "So, who's the new guy?" he asked.

"Oh...his name is-"

"Itachi, thank you very much," Itachi introduced.

"Itachi, huh? What's your last name?" Kushina asked.

"Uchiha," Itachi answered and Minato flinched a bit. "_Uchiha? This dude is an Uchiha?!_" he angrily cried mentally. The older blonde began to tremble and his hands began to ball into fists. Kushina turned to her husband, "Minato-kun...are you alright?" she asked.

"D-Dad?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Hm?" Itachi questioned.

A soft growl was heard from Minato and it got louder and louder by the second. That was not a good sign. Hinata's face turned white, "Uh-oh!" she whimpered.

Minato growled louder and louder and then.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Minato lets out a loud roar, which startled everyone in the restaurant and even Naruto, who screamed and fell onto the floor. Minato had an enraged expression on his face, his eyes flushed bright red, and his now-razor sharp teeth bearing. Itachi's eyes widened and Minato grabbed the raven by the shirt.

"YOU! YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SON, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" he seethed in a demonic voice.

"H-heartless?!" Itachi stammered out.

"Dad! Please don't hurt Ita-sama!" Naruto cried out.

"HE'S A FUCKING UCHIHA!" Minato roared. "HE'S GOING TO HURT YOU LIKE THAT OTHER UCHIHA BASTARD DID!"

"No! He's not! He's not Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded.

"Minato-kun! Please calm down, you just met him!" Kushina exclaimed.

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA LET THIS ASSHOLE DO NARUTO WRONG!" Minato hissed. "HE MUST DIE!"

"Please! You're starting to scare everyone in this place!" Kushina cried out.

"Listen to her! And would you mind letting me go?" Itachi suggested and Minato's rage soon dies down and he turns back to normal. He frees Itachi. Hinata and Naruto sighed in relief, "Man, that was scary!" Hinata cringed.

"Yeah...he's scarier than my mom when she's mad," Naruto nodded.

Kushina sighed as well and then glanced at Itachi, "I'm very sorry, Ita-san," she said. "My husband doesn't like Sasuke at all, and since you now told us you're an Uchiha...I would advise you not to do anything to make him mad," she said.

"I-I understand," Itachi said. Fear was showing from his face.

"Damn, Dad! Do you have to go all ape-shit like that?" Naruto said, shaking. Minato glared at Naruto, "Why? This guy told me that he's an Uchiha!" he snarled.

"Yeah, but you nearly gave everyone a heart attack, including me!" Naruto snapped.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna let that bastard lay his filthy hands on you," Minato said.

"I hate to break this to you, but I-"

"Ita-sama!" Naruto shushed. "We're in a public place!"

"Oh," Itachi said. "Sorry..."

Naruto sighed, "Dad, I really appreciate you accepting me being gay and all, but Ita-sama isn't heartless, nor selfish. He may have some flaws, but that doesn't mean that he's a bad person," he said to Minato.

"Naruto, you told me that Sasuke dumped you for that ugly bitch Sakura," Minato said. "So that means that this Itachi bastard is going to do you the same way."

Naruto was going to protest, but Kushina stepped in, "Now, now, you two...let's not start an argument here," she said.

"Mom? Do you think Itachi's a nice guy?" Naruto asked.

"I just met him, sweetie," Kushina said. "But that doesn't mean we can't get to know him."

"We?" Minato growled.

"Yes, we," Kushina said to Minato.

"I see, well we still have time," Naruto said. "It's still morning."

"I know. But I don't think we should continue this conversation here. Why don't we head on out?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, we should head back to my place. I have to warn you, it's not that tidy," Naruto said.

"Oh, come on. You know I can handle messes," Kushina said with a wink.

"Okay...," Naruto said with a sigh and then turned to Hinata, "I'll call you later, okay?" he said and the beauty nodded, "Okay. It's good to see your parents again," she said before leaving.

Naruto smiled, but soon smiles more when Itachi came by his side and held his hand. As they walked Minato and Kushina were walking right behind them.

"Such an adorable couple," the red-headed beauty said.

Minato's brow twitched, while his eyes narrowed, "Damn Uchiha bastard! I swear, if you EVER do anything to hurt my son...I will show no mercy!" he said menacingly.

Naruto turned to his parents and then lets out a sigh. "Naruto, is everything okay?" Itachi asked, now calm. "Yeah," he said, but deep inside he could feel his heart wrench.

"Oh man, this is going to be a long day," the blonde thought, worrying what would his father would do to Itachi.

**Okay, that was the sixth chapter of Always Love You. Man, it took me long to make a reaction for Minato. Also, Sasuke isn't in this chapter, but he will be in the future chapters. And also Naruto's parents are rich.  
**

**Alright, tell me what you think about Minato's reaction...and feel free to give me some inspiration, too!**

**NO RUDE REVIEWS! EVER!**

**Okay, toodles!**


	7. Memories

**Hi-hi! It's me again with a new chapter of Always Love You. Last time, I had introduced Naruto's parents to meet Naruto's boyfriend Itachi. Kushina seems to like him a lot, but Minato in the other hand HATES every fiber of him. Man, I could imagine him along with Kiba ganging up on Itachi for dating Naruto. Anyways, let's get started!**

**Like always, Naruto doesn't belong to me...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Memories**

In Naruto's home, the blonde was at the kitchen making lunch, since Itachi made breakfast for him. Itachi was sitting at the table with Kushina and Minato. Kushina fixated her eyes at the raven and took a deep breath, "So, Ita-san...how long have you and Naruto been together," she asked politely. "Well, we've been dating for a while now," Itachi answered.

"A while?" Kushina questioned.

"Um...I can't remember how many months I've been with him. But I have to say, he sure was cute," Itachi replied.

Kushina giggled while Minato lets out a low growl. "Damn bastard," he muttered out.

Naruto watched his boyfriend and parents have a conversation with each other. He sighed as worry began to occur inside his heart. "_Please don't do anything, Dad_," he thought.

"Kushina, do you really think this bastard is right for our son?" Minato said sternly.

"Minato-kun, you shouldn't be hating on people just because they're dating our ," Kushina answered.

"But he's a fucking Uchiha!" Minato exclaimed.

"I know that," Kushina said. "But there's no need for you to get all resentful...and please don't call him a bastard." "To me he's a bastard and he will always will be one!" Minato seethed and Kushina sighed before glancing at Itachi.

"Oh, and how DID you become attracted to Naruto in the first place?" Kushina asked once more.

"I had a crush on him when I first saw him, but I didn't get a chance thanks to Sasuke," Itachi answered. "And now you finally got what you wanted?" Kushina mused.

"Yes. I even have pictures of him," Itachi said.

Hearing his boyfriend, Naruto flinched, "Uh-oh..." he whispered. Itachi took out his iPhone and showed Kushina and Minato photo gallery of Naruto. Kushina's eyes widened a bit and she blushed. "Oh my..." she gasped softly. Minato in the other hand growled, as his eyes turned red once again and his sharp teeth bearing.

Naruto quickly ran up to his parents and snatched Itachi's phone away from them. "That's nothing, okay?" he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"That didn't look nothing to me, Naruto," Minato said, as he once again calms down. "This bastard has pictures of you all on his phone."

"_Don't remind me_," the younger blonde thought before handing Itachi back his iPhone. "I've been knowing that," he said and turned to Itachi. "Ita-sama...please be careful, okay? You don't want my dad to go ape-shit again, do you?" he whispered.

"Oh..right," Itachi muttered. "My bad."

Naruto sighed once again and then turned to his parents, "Oh, and I forgot to ask you, are you guys just visiting?" he asked.

"Visiting?" Kushina asked. "Of course not. We've decided to move back here."

"Why? Don't you have a company to run back in America?" Naruto questioned a bit shocked. "Yeah, but we can't just leave you out, Naruto," Minato said, crossing his arms. "You're our son, for cryin' out loud."

"But I'm fine you guys, really," Naruto answered.

"Yeah, but pretty soon you're going to be all upset when that damn bastard leaves you for some random prostitute in the street," Minato said. Itachi groaned in annoyance and Kushina glared at her husband. "Minato-kun!" she scolded.

"I'm just sayin'," Minato replied.

"Jeez, dad. You starting to sound like Kiba," Naruto said, walking back to the kitchen. "Keh! I'm your dad and my job is to protect you from shady bastards like him," Minato said.

"I'm not a bastard..." Itachi muttered.

Minato viciously growled at him, and Itachi's face turned white. Kushina sighed once again and Naruto just turned away. He sighed once more as his father kept on glaring at Itachi viciously, although he was happy to see his parents back at home.

ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY – ALY

Sasuke was sitting at a bar, feeling no better than before and he sitting at the counter with a drink in his hand. Anger has taken over inside of him as pictures of his ex, Naruto with Itachi kept on swarming in his mind like bees. He sipped his drink until the bartender walked up to him, "Hey, buddy, don't you think you've drank enough?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be respectful here," the bartender said with a sigh. "Jeez, you've been here for almost 3 hours now."

"Will you just give another drink and not talk to me?" Sasuke said annoyed and the bartender gave the younger raven a glare, "Hey, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you're not gonna be speaking to me that way," he said. "I have no problem kicking you out."

"Does it look like I care? " Sasuke spat out rolling his eyes. "Man, you're such a dobe."

The bartender lets out a soft growl and got closer to Sasuke, "Just why are you acting like an ass, huh? What the hell happened in your life that made you act this way?" he questioned.

"It's none of your damn business," Sasuke answered.

The bartender looked more annoyed, then something popped up in his mind, "Wait...you're not upset, are you?" he asked.

"I said that's none of your business," Sasuke seethed.

"You ARE upset. I can tell," the bartender pointed out. "What's got you upset, huh?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He just turned away from the bartender, giving him the cold shoulder. "Is it because, one of your exes is with someone else? Is that why?" the man said with cocked brow.

"Shut up," Sasuke said.

"Seriously, you must have done something stupid to make him fall for someone more loving than you," the bartender slurred out and shock began to occur the younger Uchiha's weakening heart. How does this man knows about his sexuality?

"I said shut up," Sasuke said.

"Oh, come off it, buddy," the bartender retorted. "You know damn well that you did something to break his heart. I met guys who act like that."

"What's it to you?" the raven slurred.

"Look, I'm just trying to say, whatever you did was pretty selfish," the bartender replied. "I mean come on, the kid tried his best to show how much he loves you and all you done is blow him off and then dump him for someone else."

"But I didn't mean it," Sasuke said.

"Heh! That's what all guys say," the bartender muttered. "Listen, if you're thinking about trying to get your ex back, you might as well forget it. He's already moved on with his life and it's time for you to move on as well."

"How can I? I can't just forget about him," Sasuke said.

"You need to...that's how it goes," the bartender answered. "If you don't you're going to make things worse."

"But...he's the only person that has ever been in my life. I don't want to lose him," Sasuke whispered. The bartender groaned, "Didn't you hear me? He's already with someone else and I'm pretty sure he's happy with him. Come on, buddy. You're being selfish," he said.

"I don't want to move on," Sasuke muttered.

"Well, you have to. Or else you will be in a huge heap of trouble," the bartender said turning away. "I'm not a life coach or anything, but I'm just saying. Think about his happiness other than your own."

And with that said, the bartender makes Sasuke another drink before leaving. The young man took the drink and starts sipping it, thinking about what the bartender has said. He lets out a scoff, "Move on? You gotta be kidding me," he said. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let my stupid brother lay his hands on Naruto."

He slammed his glass on the counter, firmly gripping it.

"Naruto will be mine again!"

**Naruto's home**

After their meeting with Minato and Kushina, Naruto lets out a sigh, plopping onto his couch. "Oh, man. I'd never thought they'd leave," he said. Itachi walked up to Naruto, "I see you have a good relationship with your parents," he said. Naruto smiled, "Yeah. They can be a bit embarrassing though," he said.

"I see," Itachi said sounding a bit sad.

"What do you mean, Ita-sama?" Naruto asked.

"You have parents that always been there for you...and to tell you the truth, I really envy you," Itachi answered.

"Envy me?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head.

"My parents...they...they died when I was younger," Itachi said. "They were involved in a tragic gang shooting and two of the thugs took their lives as if it was nothing. I found out about it and I didn't took it very well."

Naruto's heart weakened, "Ita-sama...I'm so sorry," he said.

"They were good and loving parents and always protected us...and now they're gone," Itachi said sadly slowly hanging his head down.

Naruto felt bad for Itachi, having to live a life without parents. He walked up to the now depressed Itachi and touched his hand. "Ita-sama...please don't be upset," he said. The blonde didn't want to see his lover all upset because of what had happened during his childhood years. Itachi looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry," he said. "It just hurts me to have no parents."

"I know... believe me, I met kids who been through that obstacle," Naruto said.

"You have?" Itachi asked, picking up his head.

"Yeah...and I told them not to be too upset about it," Naruto said. "I understand they were their families, but they also have lives ahead of them."

Unable to protest, Itachi just smiled at Naruto, "I see... may I have been upset about it for too long," he said. "Although I do envy you."

"I understand...but I have a feeling my parents are going to treat you like family, just like your own parents did," Naruto said and Itachi chuckled. "Yeah, as long as your dad doesn't kill me," he said.

"Don't worry he won't," Naruto answered with a smile.

"I hope so," Itachi retorted back jokingly.

**Okay, that's the fifth chapter of Always Love You...sorry if it's short, but I think I rushed it a bit. Also, I think I'm going to take a break from this story because I have a new story going on in my head. If you're interested in this new story and want to know what it is... it's going to be a crossover between Hetalia and Power Rangers!**

**Don't worry, I will be getting back to this story soon.**

**NO RUDE REVIEWS AT ALL! THEY ARE VERY OFFENSIVE AND ARE VERY HURTFUL!**

**Okay, see ya soon!**


End file.
